


Pour le pire

by LuckyWatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blessures, Drug Addiction, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M, Mental Link, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, sentimental injury, skin link, âme soeur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyWatson/pseuds/LuckyWatson
Summary: Soulmate AU:  Sherlock et John grandissent en recevant les blessures de quelqu'un d'autre, leur âme soeur.Ils souffrent sans comprendre, mais peut-être que la souffrance est nécessaire si cela implique qu'un jour ils pourront se réunir et guérir ensemble.





	Pour le pire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> Voici mon premier Soulmate AU, parce que clairement ce sont des univers alternatifs ultra inspirants. J'avais envie d'en écrire un où Sherlock et John serait connecté par la souffrance et recevraient les marques de leurs blessures respectives. C'est étonnamment adapté à la série et j'étais étonné de ne pas encore en avoir déniché dans le fandom. Ça semble assez représentatif de leur relation où ils passent leur temps à essayer de sauver l'autre, à se faire souffrir, mais au final pour se réunir.  
> C'est un OS que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, c'est un peu confus dans la narration mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment sensationnel avec les soulmate AU parce qu'ils sont comme une métaphore étendue de la relation des personnages, les faire évoluer dans les règles de l'univers représente un défi très intéressant.  
> Bref, j'espère que le rendu vous plaira, et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire !

 

 

Quand John s'est réveillé pour la première fois avec des hématomes sur le bras gauche et quelques brûlures sur les mains, il a d'abord pensé que c'était franchement impressionnant et même carrément stylé. Il a montré les marques à ses copains à l'école, durant la pause déjeuner, se vantant de ne pas ressentir la douleur et d'avoir une âme soeur courageuse, qui n'avait pas peur de tout comme les autres filles, et qui devait certainement savoir se battre pour devenir une super-espionne: une James Bond girl qui accompagnerait John en mission.

 

John était alors âgé de dix ans. Ce n'était pas inhabituel que le lien se développe dès l'enfance, avant la puberté, car bien souvent il se manifestait à cause d'un trauma physique important comme à l'issu d'un accident, et ce genre de choses arrivaient généralement aux jeunes enfants, étant plus intrépides et ignorants des dangers. Mais de ce que pouvait constater John, les marques qu'il recevait, bien que peu ordinaires et douloureuses, ne justifiaient pas particulièrement une stimulation précoce du lien. Il était le premier de ses amis à être "enchaîné", mais ça ne le gênait pas, il était fier de porter ces marques, cela rendait en un sens son lien plus remarquable.

 

John était un petit garçon des plus normaux, et c'était la première chose fascinante qui lui arrivait. Alors John avait très envie de rencontrer son âme soeur, d'être son ami. Son âme soeur devait être quelqu'un de formidable, qui partagerait ses fabuleuses aventures avec lui, avec qui il traquerait les criminels d'une organisation d'espions malveillants.

 

"Fantastique. Tu es fantastique", murmurait-il parfois en inspectant les cicatrices de brûlures et d'entailles sur ses doigts.

 

* *

 

Au début Sherlock faisait très attention.

Il a montré les marques inhabituelles qu'il avait au genou à Mycroft, qui s'était juste contenté de renifler en faisant un commentaire sur le fait que l'âme soeur de Sherlock devait être vraiment idiote parce qu'apparemment, elle était incapable de marcher correctement et d'avoir la décence d'être prudente.

Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas, il se demandait qui pouvait être la personne de l'autre côté du lien, si il ou elle voudrait bien jouer au pirate avec lui. Peut-être aussi que il ou elle ne connaissait pas son existence parce que sherlock était (relativement) calme, et lisait surtout, donc il se blessait rarement.

En plus Sherlock essayait désormais de ne plus grimper dans l'arbre le plus haut et le plus dangereux du domaine lorsqu'il voulait s'échapper de la maison, et il essaya de ne pas trop manipuler d'objets tranchants même si il avait très envie de disséquer un oeil de grenouille. Il voulait aussi faire de la chimie mais il laissa de côté les expériences classées "Assistance Mycroft obligatoire" par sa mère, et testa des produits inoffensifs.

 

Sherlock n'avait pas d'amis, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les autre enfants, principalement parce que eux ne l'aimait pas. Sherlock ne pouvait pas discuter de science avec eux, ou leur faire part de ses hypothèses pour élucider tel ou tel meurtre dans les journaux. Il ne pouvait pas étudier leurs blessures de près non plus, pour les comparer et en comprendre l'origine: les enfants ne voulaient pas l'aider dans ses expériences. Ils ne comprenaient rien, et Sherlock préférait juste les observer.

Sherlock avait sept ans et demi et, quand il regardait sa gouvernante, il savait juste en observant ses mains et l'état de son tablier quelle tâche elle venait d'accomplir dans la maison. Après un coup de fil, il pouvait déduire à qui elle avait parlé. Il savait quand un enfant mentait, quand il volait, quand et où il allait le frapper. C'était comme un jeu, un jeu de piste : il partait d'un petit élément (une tâche, un cheveu, des traces sur le sol...) et il remontait à la solution, déroulant le fil progressivement.

 

Quand le lien a commencé, Sherlock avait trouvé un nouveau jeu.

 _The game is on_ , avait-il pensé.

 

Sherlock a passé des heures à observer les marques au microscope, émerveillé par cette connexion à la peau d'un autre, ce pouvoir nouveau qui était placé entre ses mains. Les autres ne lui confiaient jamais rien, et là, quelqu'un venait presque de lui confier sa vie.

Depuis ce jour, il étudiait méticuleusement chaque nouvelles marques sur son corps, cherchant à faire des déductions à partir de ces petits éléments. C'était fascinant tout ce qu'une blessure pouvait vous apprendre. Alors Sherlock lisait des livres d'anatomies et des revues médicales, même si les cicatrices qu'il recevait étaient rarement assimilables à autre choses qu'une légère bagarre ou à la pratique d'un sport d'équipe assez turbulent.

Sherlock pensait que c'était un garçon, ou du moins se référait à lui comme tel, principalement parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de meilleur ami, et qu'il en voulait un. Les filles ne l'intéressait pas pour jouer Barberousse. Les marques semblaient aussi converger vers cette hypothèse.

 

Mycroft avait déjà fait plusieurs remarques sur la banalité de cette âme soeur, mais son lien n'était pas apparu aussi tôt que celui de Sherlock, et puis Mycroft était juste jaloux. Sherlock trouvait son âme soeur très intéressante, il était sûr que c'était quelqu'un d'étonnant, différent des autres enfants.

Alors Sherlock était prudent, et espérait.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

Il se trouva cependant que, les années passants, il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'éviter les blessures.

Ça a commencé très tôt, les bousculades dans les couloirs, les rires moqueurs, les "freak" lancés à son approche. Sherlock a haï l'école, puis le collège. Il n'a même pas pris la peine d'aller au lycée, étudiant juste ce qu'il voulait, se pointant aux quelques cours qui l'intéressait lorsque son père devenait trop insistant. Sa mère ne disait rien mais son père tenait quand même à ce qu'il passe un peu de temps parmi les "gens normaux", même si Mycroft avant lui n'avait pas pris cette peine.

Sherlock étudiait surtout par lui-même, ou à l'occasion avec quelques professeurs particuliers, gracieusement payés, et surtout suffisamment pour le supporter quelques heures par semaine. Sherlock n'avait pas d'amis, pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ? Les autres étaient stupides et ne feraient franchement que le ralentir. Même le concept d'âme soeur, s'imposait peu à peu comme une idée grotesque.

Toute sa vie ne gravitait pas autour d'une seule personne, merci bien. La finalité de son existence ne pouvait pas résider simplement dans le fait de rencontrer un autre. Sherlock n'avait pas _besoin_ des autres, il ne _nécessitait_ pas leur présence, il ne _demandait_ pas de contacts humains. Il connaissait déjà les gens, futiles, prévisibles, et toujours, toujours dominés par cette quête insensée de l'âme soeur, une personne qui ferait abstraction de la stupidité de leur existence pour les aimer. Et cette personne n'était pas la perfection, c'était un autre être futile, mais qui complétait l'autre en quelque sorte, sans le rendre meilleur ou plus intéressant, non, juste pour satisfaire son besoin social de ne pas être inutile.

 Et puis les autres blessaient Sherlock. Pourquoi les aimeraient-il ?

Son âme soeur aussi blessait Sherlock, il était encore soumis, enchaîné à lui, il avait toujours les hématomes et les cicatrices d'un autre, supposé le protéger ou l'aimer, quelque chose comme ça. Et ça lui rappelait juste constamment qu'il n'était à l'abris de personne, et que quelque part on chercherait toujours à le blesser.

Ce lien, l'âme soeur, tout cela rendait Sherlock vulnérable.

 

Une fois Sherlock s'était caché dans le local de la salle de chimie, dont il avait la clef, parce qu'il était poursuivi par une bande de gros bras plutôt stupides, plutôt intolérants, et plutôt agressifs, ce qui généralement lui promettait une belle journée. Il avait rapidement concocté un mélange de produits assez corrosifs afin de faire passer le message (ça ne risquait pas de les brûler très méchamment et au moins il pouvait être sûr d'être tranquille après ça, soit parce que les gars ne tenteraient plus rien, soit parce qu'ils se plaindraient entraînant ainsi son exclusion définitive de l'établissement). Toutefois, Sherlock avait calculé qu'il s'exposerait aussi à quelques vilaines brûlures sur les mains et les poignets avec les résidus et les giclures acides. Mais ça valait le coût, il était parfaitement prêt à le faire.

Mais alors, Sherlock avait eu un instant de faiblesse, un peu de vaine humanité. Il avait pensé à l'autre, son âme soeur, et au fait qu'il subirait aussi les dommages que Sherlock allait s'imposer. Et ce genre de brûlures à l'acide ça n'était pas comme les hématomes, la cicatrice était laide et douloureuse et mettrait du temps à partir. Et même si Sherlock était convaincu qu'il n'était pas vraiment responsable, que cette personne n'importait pas et qu'il n'importait pas non plus pour lui (c'était un inconnu rappelons-le), il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir de la culpabilité, et de craindre naïvement de perdre un peu d'un amour auquel il n'avait pas encore accès, de ne pas le mériter.

Alors Sherlock n'avait rien fait.

Il n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que ses poursuivants ne le débusque, et ne le martèle de coups. Mais ces coups ne laisseraient pas de cicatrices, ils ne seraient que de passage sur la peau inconnue.

Et Sherlock aurait certainement dû se sentir un peu fier d'avoir sacrifié une solution radicale pour épargner des tourments à un pauvre innocent. Mais non, il se sentait juste faible. Faible et stupide.

Se soucier n'est pas un avantage.

Aimer n'est pas un avantage.

_C'est une faiblesse._

Et quand après l'escrime, Sherlock a commencé de la boxe, il essayait de ne pas trop penser au fait que ce qui le motivait dans un combat à se protéger davantage le visage, était la même personne qui lui laissait des bleues aux côtes et aux genoux.

 

* *

 

Ainsi Sherlock en arriva à essayer d'oublier, de nier, d'atténuer. Il voyait que tout cela l'affectait. Il essaya d'extérioriser les douleurs qui le rappelaient à la présence de son âme soeur. Il était possible de les ignorer après tout. Les marques était juste un rappel, la marque en soi n'était pas douloureuse. Si une personne s'ouvrait le bras au couteau et saignait abondamment, son âme soeur ne vivrait pas l'expérience de la formation de la blessure, elle subirait juste une douleur purement psychologique, la ressentirait en elle sans pour autant saigner, c'était après que la cicatrice apparaissait comme pour attester simplement de l'existence du lien.

Alors si votre âme soeur mourait, prématurément, d'un tir de revolver par exemple, vous ne mourriez pas, vous ne saigniez pas. Vous sentiriez cependant la douleur, une douleur atroce, la sensation d'une partie de vous-même expirant son dernier souffle. La sensation de transporter une moitié morte en vous.

La cicatrice du tir serait imprimé sur votre peau mais vous seriez en vie. Vivant et conscient d'être mort en même temps. C'était horrible, mais pas insurmontable. Tout cela n'était que somatisme. Seulement de violents troubles psychosomatiques, rien d'autre, et il était donc possible de se défaire de la souffrance imposée par le lien: il fallait aller au-delà du malaise dû à cette connexion, il fallait raisonner ces sensations, surpasser leur dure réalité et enfin les reconnaître comme existants hors de son corps.

Sherlock s'entraînait alors, il essayait de se libérer de cet asservissement, de se libérer des conséquences et de la responsabilité qu'impliquait l'enchaînement à un autre. Son esprit était plus fort que ça après tout.

 

* *

Mycroft savait bien entendu.

Il regardait Sherlock, observer ses marques parfaitement nonchalamment, et haussait les sourcils. Un soir il lui avait dit, de sa voix la plus inquisitrice:

"Les relations humaines font plus souffrir que toutes ces plaies idiotes Sherlock. Ne crois pas que les éviter te préservera. Nous savons tous les deux qu'être blessé physiquement n'est pas ce qui t'effraie le plus".

Sherlock n'avait pas daigné lui accorder un regard, il n'avait pas eu non plus la force de le contredire.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

Tout le monde s'empêchait de vivre à cause du lien. Les gens évitaient de prendre des risques, ils évitaient le frisson de l'adrénaline, ils étaient prudents et attentionnés. John trouvait ça un peu stupide. Il ne fallait pas s'interdire de ressentir, de vivre des aventures, de souffrir, juste pour une personne inconnue.

C'est pour cela que John ne fut absolument pas outragé lorsque des marques de plus en plus douloureuses et de plus en plus fréquentes apparaissaient sur sa peau.

John comprenait. Vraiment.

Son âme soeur avait le goût du danger, se battait beaucoup certainement, faisait de nombreuses expériences qui laissaient des marques partout sur les mains de John, toujours ses mains.

Cependant, avec l'adolescence, les marques devinrent si _variées_ et si intenses que John se demandait quelque fois si son âme soeur en avait réellement quelque chose à faire de lui. C'était assez irritant ou plutôt déstabilisant, de ne pas savoir.

En général tout le monde faisait très attention à ne jamais se blesser, pour ne pas faire souffrir son âme soeur, lui vouant ainsi respect et amour pour des relations futures. Mais l'âme soeur de John ne paraissait pas se soucier de cette règle, et ce qui lui avait paru tout d'abord assez séduisant car inattendu, devint très vite un poids quotidien. Son âme-soeur ne l'aimait certainement pas, peu lui importait que John souffre.

John essaya de se dire qu'elle faisait sûrement un sport brutal qui lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'elle espérait que John comprendrait. Que rien de tout cela ne dépendait vraiment d'elle.

Ce fut pour cela que John eu moins de scrupules à faire du rugby, sport auquel il avait tout d'abord renoncé par attention pour l'autre. Il n'allait pas non plus avoir à se refuser de vivre, c'était une bonne chose, ça l'était forcément.

 

Il y avait toutefois un autre problème, dans le goût prononcé de son âme soeur pour le risque. C'était un problème auquel John n'avait jamais pensé avant d'être confronté à des regards suspicieux ou emprunts de pitié.

John devait avoir treize ans alors, et rentrait déjà fréquemment avec des éraflures sévères, des hématomes, et même parfois des coquards ou la lèvre tuméfiée. Et son père l'engueulait.

Il lui disait qu'il devait répondre, qu'il fallait se battre, comme un homme, ne pas se laisser faire, ne jamais prendre un coup si facilement...

"Mais ce ne sont pas mes marques !" avait protesté John. John n'était pas agressé, John n'était pas une victime, cible de tous les enfoirés possibles de son école. John n'avait pas pensé que l'on puisse lui attribuer les blessures d'un autre, et il n'avait pas non plus pensé aux circonstances potentiellement traumatisantes dans lesquelles son âme soeur avait pu les obtenir.

Et son père ne le croyait pas. Il était certain que John mentait, qu'il se servait de l'âme soeur comme prétexte.

"Ah oui ? Ce ne sont pas tes marques ? Tu penses sérieusement que je vais avaler que c'est celles d'une fille qui se ferait frapper comme ça par des petits cons, et qui se retrouverait mêlée à des bagarres ? Les femmes ne sont pas dans ce genre de conflits John !"

John aurait certainement pu objecter qu'une fille pouvait très bien se battre, choisir de se mêler à des conflits, être victimisée, et recevoir des coups, mais à la place il avait fait la forte tête, agacé par l'assurance conservatrice de son père: "Et si ce n'était pas une fille ? Est-ce que tu me croirais alors ?!" avait-il renchérit.

Le visage de son père s'était alors décomposé puis il avait eu l'air plus furieux encore, il avait serré le bras de John très fort jusqu'à lui faire mal.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend dire un truc pareil ? T'es pas une pédale à ce que je sache, hein John ? C'est ta soeur qui te met des idées de dégénéré dans la tête ?!"

John n'avait pas comprit. Il était juste resté en place, médusé, faisant face plus durement à la réalité d'un père agressif, d'un père intolérant, alcoolique, si détestable dans toute sa personne. Mais que John le veuille ou non, il était sous son influence.

Ce n'est que plus tard q'il avait compris ce que l'homme avait voulu dire en mentionnant Harry. L'année qui avait suivi sa soeur avait quitté abruptement le domicile familial, elle avait enlacé John puis elle avait couru dehors, son amie de l'époque, une jolie brune, l'attendait dans la voiture.

John n'avait plus laissé une idée comme celle qu'il avait rétorqué à son père lui traverser à nouveau l'esprit, ni s'exprimer à voix haute. Il taisait cette possibilité et les conséquences désastreuses qu'elle pourrait avoir sur son entourage. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de penser à ça maintenant.

 

* *

 

Souvent John se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi il donnait une partie de sa souffrance à la personne qu'il devait aimer. En même temps cette personne était son autre moitié, alors cela semblait sensé de tout partager.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le pire en premier.

Le lien avait quelque chose de poétique, c'était certain. Alléger un peu son âme soeur du fardeau que pouvait représenter la douleur lorsque l'on est seul.

Toutes les blessures ne s'imprimaient pas nécessairement sur la peau de l'autre, c'était plus souvent celles qui importaient, liées à une histoire plus dure qu'un simple trébuchement dans un escalier. C'était un partage, en quelque sorte consenti. On ne partageait avec l'autre que ce qu'on avait bien envie de partager.

 

Ainsi, durant sa première nuit avec une fille, alors qu'elle laissait une marque un peu trop enthousiaste sur son cou, John s'était vaguement demandé si la morsure allait s'imprimer sur la peau de son âme-soeur, si elle allait savoir que John n'avait clairement pas attendu de la trouver pour expérimenter ? Peut-être lui en voudrait-elle ? Se sentirait-elle trahie ?

Toutefois il y avait généralement cette forme de censure dans les connexions, beaucoup de gens lui avaient parlé de la dimension sélective du partage, que l'autre ne serait probablement que réceptif aux douleurs ayant réellement un poids ou une importance particulière. Avec l'âge, on pouvait même ignorer certaines douleurs, et on recevait de moins en moins les blessure superficielles comme les éraflures, abondantes durant l'enfance où l'on est beaucoup plus sensible au lien.

Parfois les blessures devaient juste servir à avertir l'autre, lui faire part de son état malgré la distance, être ensemble pour surmonter la peine et le danger en toutes circonstances. Ne plus être seul, seul avec ses marques, et se soulager de leur signification.

Ainsi la plupart des gens ne recevaient jamais les marques à caractère charnel de leur âme soeur, ce n'était pas pertinent, et chacun avait tout de même une vie privée avant de rencontrer l'autre. Mais parfois certains voulaient tout partager, absolument tout.

John se demanda si il voulait que son âme soeur voit cette marque, peu importait, il était plutôt fier de lui pourtant, peut-être même que ça ferait bonne impression ? Et en un sens c'était important pour lui. Non c'était stupide. Et puis... il avait un peu honte de s'exposer, d'afficher son bref exploit d'adolescent, de dévoiler quelque chose d'intime à une personne inconnue.

Après tout il n'avait pas à se prendre la tête avec tout ça, il était clair que le respect du corps de l'autre n'était pas réciproque des deux côtés.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

À quatorze ans, Sherlock avait été diagnostiqué sociopathe.

Ce n'était pas une grande surprise, son frère aussi avant lui avait reçu son lot d'étiquettes psychiatriques criant à l'anormalité. Il n'avait que la confirmation, déjà acquise, de sa différence avec le commun des mortels.

Une différence, caractérisée justement par une indifférence aux normes sociales, à tout ces précieux codes culturels ravageant les sociétés, et aux _émotions._

Sherlock se demandait presque pourquoi on ne lui avait pas accordé le statut privilégié de psychopathe, étant donné son penchant pour les affaires criminelles et l'instabilité latente de son comportement.

Le médecin était formel: "sociopathe".

"De haut niveau", avait rajouté Sherlock avec un sourire.

Sherlock s'en fichait de toute façon. À un détail près peut-être.

Il savait qu'il existait des mesures pour préserver les âmes soeurs de leur autre moitié lorsque celle-ci était atteinte d'une pathologie mentale qui pouvait leur être néfaste. Imaginez un peu: la vie d'un autre confiée entre les mains d'un déséquilibré, qui pouvait s'auto-mutiler, se scarifier, tester les limites du lien à volonté, faire usage de ce pouvoir de ne plus être le seul à souffrir... Il y avait tellement de cas même auprès de personnes considérées comme "normales" et saines d'esprit. Durant l'adolescence, ou dans des périodes de dépression, les sujets étaient notoirement plus instables et pouvaient commettre des actes qu'ils regretteraient, qui seraient dommageables pour leur âme soeur. On essayait de ne plus penser parfois au fait qu'on avait toujours la responsabilité de deux vies. Il arrivait même que certains désespérés s'infligent une blessure atroce afin de trouver plus facilement leur âme soeur: se mutilent la jambe, se brûlent un bras, ou se scarifient le visage en signe distinctif..

Quelqu'un comme Sherlock, dénué de sentiments et de remords, à l'esprit scientifique sans limites, et ne s'embarrassant certainement pas de notions de respect et de bienséance sociale, avait donc, soyons honnêtes, parfaitement le profil d'une personne dangereuse pour son âme soeur.

 

Seulement, malgré sa propre conviction qu'il faisait partie de cette catégorie: certains psychiatres, et Mycroft (ses regards plaintifs en disaient long) ne semblaient pas partager cet avis.

Mycroft, et ses _relations haut placés_ , lui avaient évité l'internement préventif pour les mineurs présentant des "risques potentiels de dommages du lien". Sherlock était soulagé bien sûr, mais il ne comprenait pas. Il était un _danger_ , un danger pour l'autre.

Il se souvenait avoir crié sur Mycroft et l'avoir menaçé de brûler des documents d'état si il continuait de le traiter comme un pauvre enfant devant être protéger de la vérité. Sherlock détestait ne pas _savoir_.

"Tu sais ce que je crois Sherlock", avait grincé Mycroft, définitivement agacé par ses protestations puériles. "Je crois que _il_ est justement la raison pour laquelle tu ne t'es pas encore taillé les veines par ennui."

Mycroft ne s'était pas arrêté là, il avait soupiré, toujours avec ce regard un peu dédaigneux qui donnait à Sherlock des envies de le questionner sur son régime, puis il avait ajouté:

"... Je crois que c'est précisément lui qui te retient du pire. Félicitations, tu as de l'empathie."

 _Et ça te rend faible_ , Sherlock pouvait deviner la fin de cette phrase.

Sherlock était seul. Personne n'aimait Sherlock. Sherlock s'ennuyait. Et il n'avait rien fait contre l'autre.

Et Mycroft avait- bien entendu -encore raison.

 

* *

 

Toutefois, Sherlock était égoïste, et un peu plus d'un an après, toujours seul, sans futiles attaches sentimentales pour le ramener à la réalité de sa situation, pour conférer une quelconque valeur à la notion bien trop idéalisée d'amour, et surtout pour l'encourager à se _préserver_. C'était ridicule, pensait-il, que la seule personne qui l'aimait ne pouvait pas réellement l'aimer puisqu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Et si elle le connaissait, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle l'aime vraiment aussi, non ? Alors dans tous les cas l'amour était une illusion, on idéalisait un total inconnu, et une fois face à la personne, on ne pouvait penser qu'à la souffrance qu'elle nous avait infligé, et on était enchaîné.

Alors Sherlock était fatigué de se poser des questions et d'essayer encore de faire attention, d'être respectueux de son corps uniquement pour une personne qui ne pourrait jamais vraiment l'aimer et qui fuirait sitôt que les autorités lui remettraient son dossier psychiatrique. Le meilleur ami fantasmé dans son enfance lui semblait désormais être une idée si incroyablement naïve. Les désillusions passées, tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens, le concept d'âme soeur était aussi futile que tout le reste.

C'est pour cela que Sherlock parvint à ignorer avec assez de succès le tenace sentiment de culpabilité qui le traversait lorsqu'il s'injecta pour la première fois, à seulement seize ans, une solution à 7% de cocaïne dans l'avant-bras gauche.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

 

John se souvient encore des campagnes de prévention auxquelles ils avaient tous droit dès le collège, c'était assez fastidieux et un peu niais dans son souvenir, mais ça l'avait marqué. Il se rappelle les slogans, ceux qui étaient un peu poétiques et ceux qui ne voulaient plus rien dire, ridicules ou vides de vérité.

_"Penser une vie et c'est fini, Pensez deux vies pour la survie"_

_"J'ai un corps et deux coeurs"_

_"Je ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais pas ce que je veux avec moi"_

John avait eu envie de rire en les lisant. Maintenant c'était juste déprimant.

 

John était entré à l'université. Il allait commencer sa deuxième année de médecine à l'hôpital St-Bartholomew de Londres. C'était ce qu'il voulait faire, devenir médecin.

John est curieux, altruiste diraient certain. Il veut soigner les gens, les aider, leur permettre de vivre malgré leurs blessures et celles infligées par leurs âmes soeurs. Il étudie les plaies, apprend à différencier celles qui proviennent de soi ou de l'autre. Il tente de discerner l'origine de chacune de ces marques, de réfléchir à un traitement. John veut les soulager de ce double poids, il veut avoir la sensation d'être utile, réellement _utile._

Certes, son âme soeur partage un peu de sa souffrance avec lui, il l'apaise en quelque sorte, la libère d'un mal qui pourrait la ronger dans la solitude, alors même qu'ils ne se connaissent pas, mais John se sent si intolérablement inutile. Putain d'inutile.

John est un peu possessif, des filles qu'il a fréquenté lui ont dit, mais plutôt dans le bon sens du terme: John est protecteur.

Il s'enflamme vite, c'est son tempérament, et il a de la compassion pour les gens, il veut les sauver. Il passe ses journées à essayer d'aider des jeunes ou des personnes âgées, à gérer le poids des blessures, de l'affect mental. Il soigne, il rassure, il interprète les marques. John voit des choses horribles, il voit les dommages causés par le lien, la souffrance vive et spontanée. Mais il voit aussi son utilité, pour des gens qui ne se raccrochent qu'à ça, qui vivent dans l'espoir de rencontrer cette âme soeur. Des gens qui n'ont personne mais qui grâce à cela ont la sensation d'être aimé, un pacte d'amour et de partage a été scellée avec eux, eux qui n'ont rien. Cela pousse aussi des gens à s'améliorer, à se reprendre en main pour leur âme soeur, pour ne pas la blesser, ne pas la décevoir...

John veut tous les aider, veut encourager tout cela, il veut les sauver, et il peut tous les sauver. Tous sauf une personne.

La seule, la seule personne qui est supposée importer.

Et c'est pour ça que John est si foutrement inutile et frustré, parce qu'il ne peut pas empêcher son âme soeur de souffrir, il ne peut pas la soigner, la rassurer, lui donner des conseils pour surmonter l'enchaînement. Il assiste à toutes ses douleurs, il en a les marques sur la peau, et pire encore, il lui en cause d'autres. Et John ne peut rien faire, rien à part imaginer comment l'autre a obtenu ces plaies, qui l'a frappé, qui l'a poussé si loin au point que... Non, John a encore du mal à se faire à cette idée. Il pense à autre chose, aux autres patients qu'il a vu, à ces autres marques qui ne sont pas comme les siennes, mais il espère toujours tomber sur la personne qui sera la sienne, attendant dans la salle d'attente de St-Bart lorsqu'il vient pour assister le médecin, tout pour oublier son impuissance.

 

Pourtant, c'était récent, ce genre de marques. Il ne les avait pas vraiment remarqué au début, il n'y prêtait pas attention. Ce n'était pas très visible, et ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi. Il y en avait peu au début, une de temps en temps, il n'aurait pas pu _savoir_ non ?

Il aurait dû. Essayer, essayer de voir, de comprendre. Ne pas ignorer.

John avait mis du temps à réaliser, à y attribuer une signification, parce que John essayait de ne pas trop penser à son âme soeur, parce que John ne voulait pas s'embarrasser avec de la culpabilité quand il soignait les autres, quand il était avec d'autres femmes, quand il pensait à rejoindre l'armée.

Puis il avait vu ces mêmes marques sur quelqu'un. Une jeune fille qui devait être encore au lycée, et que son père furieux avait emmené de force à l'hôpital.

"Ce ne sont pas les miennes" avait-elle insisté, sanglotant un peu. "Je ne me drogue pas, je n'ai jamais touché à ça. Je ne veux pas me détruire pour m'amuser".

John l'avait regardé. Il tenait toujours son bras et il ne l'avait pas lâché même lorsqu'elle avait essayé de se retirer après une minute où John ne disait rien, ne faisait rien.

"Oui, ce... Ce ne sont pas les siennes. Celles de son âme soeur." avait-il finalement assuré au père. Puis il s'était rapidement excusé, il avait lâché le bras de la fille, et il était parti.

Dès qu'il s'était trouvé seul, il avait soulevé sa manche, exposant les marques d'aiguilles qui parsemaient son bras. Il les avaient comptées. Puis il avait posé sa tête contre le mur et il avait essayé de respirer normalement, de calmer la vague d'angoisse qui menaçait de le submerger. Ensuite, il avait serré les dents et, envahi d'une colère sourde, avait frappé son poing contre le mur. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, pas comprendre, et certainement pas sauver. Il ne savait pas les raisons pour lesquelles cette personne s'infligeait cela, il ne savait pas si il devait voir dans les empreintes sur sa peau un appel à l'aide évident ou une provocation. Il ressentait un besoin insensé de protéger cette personne, de la trouver, de la prendre dans ses bras, et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se détruire, qu'elle n'était plus seule, que quelqu'un l'aimerait et veillerait sur elle...

Son âme soeur supportait mal le poids de son existence, et John n'était pas là pour l'empêcher du pire, et il n'importait pas, l'autre ne pensait pas à lui, à sa propre souffrance.

John se sentait clairement stupide alors, parce qu'il venait juste de se défoncer la main contre un mur et qu'elle le sentirait aussi, mais c'était sa manière à lui de lui dire "hé, ça me rend fou de rage ce que tu te fais, réveille-toi, tu vois comme ça fait mal de ne pas comprendre, de souffrir sans savoir pourquoi, de ne pouvoir rien faire. Arrête de faire comme si je n'existais pas." L'autre était égoïste, borné, stupide, et seul, si foutrement seul que personne ne l'empêchait de s'infliger ça, personne ne le retenait du pire.

Si seul que se préserver pour son âme soeur ne vaille même plus la peine, que la drogue devienne la seule alternative.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

 

Quand Sherlock a dix-huit ans il sait ce qu'il veut faire, il l'a toujours su. Il observe le monde de l'extérieur, en retrait, et il le décrypte, il l'analyse. Sherlock lit des journaux et regarde les infos et il voit plus loin que ce qui est résumé par quelques lignes, il voit des énigmes, des jeux pour l'occuper. Il a commencé à passer des coups de téléphones, comme ça, de temps en temps, pour donner des pistes aux inspecteurs incompétents, qui ne voient pas les choses comme lui les voient.

Sherlock fait des études aussi, il étudie les empreintes, les marques sur les chaussures, le sol, les objets, la peau...

Sherlock décide de se renseigner sur toutes les blessures, elles en apprennent énormément sur les gens: il s'entraîne à discerner quel métier procure quelles plaies, l'origine et l'histoire de chaque marques, le temps de cicatrisation, la portée émotionnelle de chacune, il déduit, il collecte, il veut en apprendre le plus possible à partir de ces traces. Les ampoules au doigt, les plaques rouges aux mains, le bleu à l'épaule, l'entaille au menton: tous sont de précieux indices, qu'il s'émerveille secrètement de pouvoir aussi examiner sur son propre corps.

Son âme soeur est un homme, il fait du rugby, est sportif, écrit beaucoup, est droitier, a apprit à tirer avec une arme, fait des études difficiles (Sherlock pencherait pour de la médecine), est donc plus âgé que lui, de trois ans selon ses estimations. Il a eu plusieurs partenaires sexuelles, toutes des femmes mais il n'est pas sûr, peu de relations qui durent plus de trois mois... Sherlock est incertain parce que peut-être que son âme soeur ne lui partage pas tout, ce qui serait franchement agaçant pour ses déductions.

Il se pose souvent des questions: que fait-il ? Pense t-il à Sherlock ? Aimerait-il les enquêtes ? L'a t-il déjà rencontré ?

Puis, il le chasse de son esprit, et se concentre sur les seules choses constantes et _évidentes_ de son existence, là où il n'a plus d'incertitudes et où il excelle.

Les relations sont ennuyeuses, elles sont compliquées mais suivent toujours des schémas simples, et tout le monde fait les mêmes erreurs encore et encore, et tout le monde souffre. Ennuyeux. Inutile.

 

Sherlock ne veut pas s'engager. Il ne veut pas se laisser distraire par tout ce que requiert inévitablement une relation amoureuse, et surtout un attachement d'âme soeur, il ne veut pas devoir changer ses habitudes, faire attention à lui et ne jamais courir aucun risques, s'attacher, se domestiquer, s'unir, dépendre de l'autre pour tout. Il veut pouvoir s'auto-détruire si ça lui chante parce que c'est sa vie après tout, et il n'a pas demandé à en partager les conséquences avec un autre. Il ne veut pas avoir à s'embarrasser d'une forme de culpabilité si il se blesse, ou dès qu'il s'enfonce une seringue dans le bras, parce que Sherlock se sent un peu mieux avec tout ça, et il est égoïste, et il n'a pas besoin que les autres le regardent avec pitié ou que quelqu'un l'aime.

Sherlock ne veut pas non plus s'embarrasser de tout l'aspect sexuel de la chose. Aspect apparemment inévitable d'une relation de ce type. Le sexe ne l'intéresse pas, ça le ralentirait. Les rares fois où Sherlock a ressenti du désir, ce n'était pas une expérience très plaisante, et ça le déconcentrait beaucoup, il était tout _nécessiteux_ et embrumé. Il peut voir l'attrait mais tout ça le dépasse un peu, il ne se voit pas trop laisser quelqu'un faire _ça_ avec lui. Non pas que Sherlock ait spécialement de pudeur mais il y a quand même quelque chose de gênant et d'assez angoissant dans l'idée d'un rapport sexuel. Sherlock est un humain, pas un animal merci bien, il n'a pas besoin de pilonner le corps d'une femme pour se sentir accompli. Sherlock ne ressent rien de spécial à l'idée de voir une femme nue, il admire la beauté artistique de la chose, mais il ne désire pas vraiment approfondir l'étude... Le corps d'un homme par contre, il y a déjà quelque chose de plus intéressant, de plus... intriguant. Peut-être est-ce le fait d'être du même sexe qui rend la chose fascinante, Sherlock se sent plus à l'aise quand il a quelque chose sur quoi s'appuyer, et en même temps il pourrait expérimenter, si le corps d'un autre homme réagit comme le sien, quels sont les stimulis de son désir, de son excitation, dont Sherlock pourrait facilement mesurer l'intensité avec un simple coup d'oeil en bas de la ceinture... Oui un homme était définitivement plus intéressant. Mais encore une fois Sherlock n'avait aucun attrait particulier pour le sexe.

Il serait vulnérable, et le but était de retrouver une certaine bestialité instinctive et de perdre le contrôle pour se soulager au final de tous ses basses pulsions: l'idée n'avait rien d'attrayant, et Sherlock devait bien l'avouer, il trouvait même cela assez effrayant.

La solitude lui va très bien, il n'a aucun besoin de s'embarrasser d'un nouveau type d'enchaînement primitif.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

 

Il attend à la gare.

Ses papiers d'admission pour l'armée sont froissés dans la poche gauche de sa veste et il regarde le quai sans le voir, sa main caressant distraitement son flanc droit là où il ressent encore de légers picotements.

 

John part à l'armée. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais la décision est prise. Les procédures et les cas de conscience sont derrière lui.

John n'avait jamais voulu blesser son âme soeur, rejoindre l'armée était risqué. Potentiellement. Mais l'autre s'en foutait certainement, elle ou il qui n'essayait même pas de tempérer son addiction, dévoilant ouvertement ses penchants destructeurs à sa future âme soeur. Il ou elle ne voulait pas de John alors John n'allait pas se gêner pour vivre sa vie de son côté et suivre ses ambitions.

Il allait être chirurgien de l'armée, il compléterai ses études, jusque là trop coûteuses, durant son service. Il avait ici le document attestant de son affectation au poste d'aide-major dans le 5ème régiment des fusiliers de Northumberland.

 

* *

La veille même, avant son départ, John est allé au pub avec des amis, il a bu, modérément, mais suffisamment pour avoir ensuite accepté de suivre les autres n'importe où. C'est ainsi que, contre toutes attentes, il s'est retrouvé dans un salon de tatouages. C'était une mauvaise idée, parce que John savait pourquoi on l'avait emmené ici.

 

Les tatouages étaient des marques, ça restait sur la peau, et beaucoup de gens avaient tendance à se tatouer leurs noms pour que l'autre les retrouvent. John avait toujours pensé que c'était assez ridicule de se tatouer son propre nom sur le corps à vie, et que connaissant son âme soeur, il se retrouverait comme un idiot avec _John Watson_ imprimé sur l'avant-bras, sans nom en retour et sans être contacté. En même temps, l'aspect d'appartenance avec quelques chose de rassurant, John ne se pensait pas particulièrement possessif mais savoir que son âme soeur aurait son propre nom gravé sur le corps, comme un rappel, était une idée étrangement séduisante. Comme pour signifier à n'importe quelle personne qui essayerait de la toucher à qui l'autre était tôt ou tard destiné.

 

Mike l'a convaincu, John accepte. Il est encore jeune, un peu bourré, et il part pour le front. Il se dit que c'est un cadeau d'adieu, que si il meurt l'autre aura encore un souvenir de lui, car lorsque toutes les cicatrices auront disparut avec le temps et qu'il ne restera plus rien de lui, il y aura toujours cette marque. Il s'excuse un peu aussi de partir et de ne pas le connaître, de ne pas avoir suffisamment chercher, de pas avoir pu l'aider, et de prendre aussi des risques désormais.

Il choisit un endroit petit et couvert, pour ne pas le gêner, pour ne pas rendre le lien plus apparant qu'il ne l'est déjà, pour que l'autre puisse l'ignorer si il ne veut pas de John, si il veut l'oublier, ou même nier son existence.

" _JW_ ". Juste un indice, une chance de savoir, de le retrouver.

Où ? À l'emplacement du coeur c'est trop niais, au poignet trop visible, en haut de la cuisse trop explicite, sur le lobe ridicule.

Finalement il a choisit le flanc droit, un peu au-dessus de l'os de la hanche. Deux lettres toutes fines, toutes petites, à peine visibles, oubliables.

 

Il ressent encore des picotements à cet emplacement, l'autre aussi doit les sentir.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

 

Victor Trevor n'est pas son âme soeur, mais quand il le rencontre il lui laisse une blessure en souvenir. Son chien lui a mordu la jambe, et c'est comme ça que ça commence, Sherlock aurait dû se méfier dès le début et savoir que Victor allait le faire souffrir, volontairement.

Mais Victor s'intéresse à Sherlock, il voit et il admire son intelligence, il le trouve beau, il ne lui donne aucune leçons, il ne lui dit pas d'arrêter de fumer, ni même d'arrêter de se droguer. Victor accepte son mal-être, il accepte Sherlock et toutes ses excentricités, et Sherlock tolère les siennes parce qu'il n'est plus seul, et qu'il est encore vulnérable.

 

Victor trouve aussi le concept d'âme soeur stupide: "Qu'elles aillent se faire foutre nos âmes soeurs à la con", répète t-il souvent. Sherlock ne dit rien, mais quand il accepte la drogue que lui tend Victor, c'est le même message.

Victor rit quand il voit le "JW" imprimé sur le corps de Sherlock, et quand il le pousse sur le matelas pour pénétrer en lui, il enfonce fort ses ongles dans la marque. Sherlock déteste ça.

Sherlock est un sociopathe, c'est vrai, il s'en fout, pourtant arrive un jour où Victor lui propose de lui scarifier le bras, afin de faire aussi passer le message à son âme soeur, et Sherlock ne pouvait pas. Il refuse, il dit que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec la scarification, mais ce n'est pas le problème, Sherlock ne peut juste pas s'y résoudre, par culpabilité, parce que malgré tout il ressent une forme d'attachement, irraisonné, pour l'autre. Une part de lui espère encore naïvement en être aimé un jour, avoir enfin le meilleur ami qu'il imaginait étant enfant.

Victor lui dit qu'il est faible et après Sherlock ne vient plus le voir, pour se prouver encore qu'il ne dépend de personne, et certainement pas d'un amant peu attentionné qui, en y réfléchissant bien, ne fait rien pour atténuer son sentiment d'isolement.

 

Sherlock avait dix-neuf ans, l'autre devait donc en avoir vingt-deux, et il était parti pour l'armée, laissant à Sherlock des initiales en police Baskerville au-dessus de la hanche, et des douleurs chroniques aux articulations. Merci.

Sherlock hésite à le faire effacer, il se demande ce que penserait Mycroft si il le voyait. Ça le fait rire rien qu'en imaginant son expression de pur dégoût devant une telle marque, une marque _d'affection_. Sherlock se dit qu'il va la garder par commodité, juste pour ça bien entendu. Bien sûr ça ne veut pas dire qu'il veut le retrouver, et tout partager avec lui.

Sherlock maîtrise de plus en plus le lien, il apprend à ne plus y être aussi réceptif, il apprend à ne plus partager toutes ses blessures, JW ne doit presque plus en recevoir. Des fois cependant, il n'y peut rien, il se laisse tenter, ça le décharge d'un poids de ne pas être le seul à souffrir, dans ces moments où il en veut au monde entier. Mais petit à petit, Sherlock va se défaire du lien, et enfin se libérer.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

Entrer à l'armée est difficile: c'est un engagement envers sa patrie, mais contre son âme soeur. Il faut assumer les risques. Pour deux personnes.

John a signé une décharge, son âme soeur en sera informé si ils se lient, mais John ne compte pas cacher quoi que ce soit.

La déresponsabilisation de son âme soeur lui a grandement facilité la tâche à vrai dire, parce qu'il est délicat de partir au front lorsqu'on ne possède pas l'accord de l'autre, et qu'elle est toujours en vie.

John a pu prouver que les marques d'addiction n'étaient pas les siennes, il a été classé "mal-traité par le lien", détruisant ainsi toutes les oppositions possibles à sa candidature. Son âme soeur l'ayant implicitement rejeté, il est donc libre dans son choix de carrière.

Généralement ceux qui s'engageaient n'avaient personne, John le voit bien, ils ne craignaient pas de blesser quelqu'un, ils n'avaient pas d'attaches, ou du moins aucune qu'ils pouvaient marquer physiquement. Ou pire, juste personne pour qui rester, et se préserver. John est dans le même cas, rien ne le retient. Il est libre...

 

De temps à autre John se demande pourquoi il n'y a que les âmes soeurs qui posent problème, parce que l'on risque toujours de blesser ses proches, tout type de proches: famille, amis, conjoint... Eux aussi pouvaient subir des dommages, la perte de John les blesseraient, certainement bien plus que son âme soeur qui ne le connaissait pas. Les vrais risques n'étaient pas encourus par un total inconnu, il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir, comme si sa douleur éclipsait toutes les autres. C'était ridicule d'imposer cela à quelqu'un.

 

*  *

 

John avait comprit depuis un moment que son âme soeur était un homme, du moins il s'en doutait à cause des écorchures bien particulières au niveau des joues et du menton, assimilables à des tentatives de rasage, que son âme soeur avait bien voulu partager avec lui. John ne recevait plus beaucoup de marques, mais celles là oui, et ça avait un peu le don de l'agacer parce que soit tout le monde pensait qu'il se rasait comme un pied, soit ils arrivaient à la même conclusion que lui, et supposer alors que son âme soeur était un homme. Ses amis de l'armée se moquaient gentiment, principalement parce que tous avaient un rasage impeccable et que John se faisait engueuler par son sergent instructeur.

John avait envie de chercher un moyen de se venger parce qu'il avait l'intuition que son son âme soeur le faisait volontairement, comme si il tenait particulièrement à lui faire comprendre qu'il était un homme en faisant exprès de se couper. Très bien. John avait comprit le message.

 

Il lui arrivait parfois de repenser à son père, et à Harry, mais sa bisexualité ne le tourmentait plus, il acceptait les choses, il cessait de se questionner, il avait l'esprit suffisamment occupé durant son service. Oui, ça lui arrivait d'avoir d'autres sortes de remords, de se sentir perdu, et d'observer ses marques. John doutait, comme les autres soldats, de son sort et de celui de l'autre, du vide sentimental auquel il condamnait son existence. Mais John était déterminé.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

"C'est d'accord".

Mycroft avait souri, brièvement, mais il était soulagé, ça ne servait à rien de le cacher.

Sherlock savait que c'était la bonne décision et qu'il aurait dû la prendre depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas besoin que son frère le lui rappelle, alors le silence lui convenait très bien.

Il ne le faisait pas pour Mycroft soyons clair, ou bien pour JW, il le faisait parce que c'était le deal, et qu'il pourrait ensuite travailler avec Scotland Yard sur leurs affaires criminelles. Lestrade lui a promis une affaire de triple meurtre dont il enverrait tous les détails dès le début de sa cure de désintoxication. Alors Sherlock a dit oui.

Il a 24 ans, et il est _officiellement_ détective consultant _officieux_ du yard. Il n'a besoin de rien d'autre.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

_" Docteur John H. Watson vous entrez immédiatement en fonction à Kandahar, en Afghanistan"._

Quand son régiment a été assigné à rejoindre le front armé au Moyen-Orient, John ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, et surtout, aussi _utile_. Enfin.

Aucun d'eux n'étaient préparé à ça: la chaleur, la privation, les explosions, la marche, les horreurs dans les villages, les enfants morts ou abandonnés, la fièvre, le sable, le sang...

Sous le soleil d'Afghanistan les priorités ne sont plus les même, John adore ça, même si il a peur, en permanence, d'être le prochain à tomber sous les balles ennemies.

D'aide-major il est promu major, puis capitaine, et dirige les opérations chirurgicales. Il prend les armes, mais entre le fusil et le scalpel, il est parfois difficile de se rappeler que l'un doit servir à tuer et l'autre à sauver.

Et puis ça ne dure pas. Un balle atteint sa cible, fracasse l'os de l'épaule et frôle l'artère sous-clavière, et John tombe. Tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit c'est qu'il ne doit pas se faire prendre vivant par les ennemis, parce qu'alors ils pourraient le torturer et laisser des blessures hideuses à son âme soeur. Il pense un bref instant à cet homme inconnu; qu'il vient de marquer à vie, qu'il fait tomber avec lui; avant que la douleur ne le fasse sombrer.

 *

Quand la marque est apparue, Sherlock était à Baker Street pour y déposer quelques affaires. Il s'est écroulé d'un coup dans le salon, a lâché le carton qui contenait le crâne et divers documents. La douleur était brusque, soudaine, lancinante et bien plus vive que toutes celles qu'il avait reçu jusqu'à lors. Il peut sentir la balle, dans sa chair, son muscle, son os. Un long cri de souffrance lui échappe, il lutte pour rester conscient, et essayer de se dire que non, tout est faux, il n'y a aucune balles, la blessure n'existe pas, c'est dans sa tête.

Mais il ne peut pas lutter. Parce que son corps et son esprit cherche à communiquer par le lien: tout son être lui crie que son âme soeur est blessée, qu'elle est en danger, qu'il souffre. Et c'est intolérable. Il le ressent en lui comme un appel désespéré, qu'il ne peut pas ignorer. C'est ce lien, cette force mystique qui s'empare de lui. Ça ne sert à rien de lutter, alors Sherlock perd connaissance.

C'est Mrs Hudson qui l'a trouvé et qui a bien sûr appelé Mycroft. Quelle bonne idée. Elle avait d'abord cru à une overdose, et Sherlock ferait effectivement n'importe quoi pour une solution de cocaïne, d'héroïne ou de morphine maintenant que la douleur l'assiège.

Sherlock a vingt-neuf ans, après tout ce temps, il avait presque pu ignorer la présence de JW, et vivre dans le danger sans craintes, sans préoccupations externes. Il parvient à rationaliser toutes les douleurs superficielles, mais pas ça. Son âme soeur a besoin de soutient, et Sherlock est son seul allié.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

 

Londres est bien plus morne que dans son souvenir pourtant John ne se voyait pas vivre ailleurs. C'est simple il se sent comme aimanté à cet endroit, son lieu d'errance.

John a été rapatrié. Il a survécu. Et pourtant il a parfois l'impression de traîner son cadavre derrière lui.

 

La nuit les souvenirs le réveillent, ses blessures se raniment, et il lui arrive de jeter de longs regards en direction de son browning, reposant dans le tiroir de son bureau miteux de chambre d'hôtel miteuse.

Des gens essayent de l'aider. Sa psychiatre Ella lui pose des questions, lui fait créer un blog, vide, comme tout le reste, et John fait semblant de ne pas mener une existence sans but.

"Il ne m'arrive jamais rien", lui dit-il finalement.

"Et votre âme soeur ?" demande t-elle.

 

*  *

 

Quand il aperçoit Mike Stamford, il l'ignore et continue de marcher aussi rapidement que sa canne le lui permet. C'est comme ça, le nouveau John Watson évite les gens.

Mais Mike le reconnaît, Mike sourit, Mike lui propose un café, et John ne peut rien lui refuser, comme lorsqu'il l'avait convaincu de se graver ses propres initiales sur la peau.

Ils discutent de leurs situations respectives, bien qu'en réalité John évite de parler de lui. Mike lui demande où il habite, et John répond juste qu'il n'a plus les moyens d'y vivre avec sa pension, le sujet est clos a priori, sauf que Mike lui parle de relations: "Harry peut pas te dépanner ?", "Tu as pensé à faire une colocation ?".

Ha. Ha.

"Je t'en pris", raille t-il. "Qui voudrait vivre avec moi ?"

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mike rigole vraiment.

"Quoi ?"

Mike a un petit sourire énigmatique.

"Tu es la seconde personne de la journée à me dire ça."

Ok. John est intrigué: "... Qui était la première ?"

 

*  *

 

Quand ils se rencontrent, Sherlock Holmes vient juste de finir de battre vigoureusement un cadavre avec une cravache.

Mike entre, suivi d'un inconnu qui boite. Sherlock lui jette un vague coup d'oeil, l'inconnu aussi. Le coup d'oeil de Sherlock se transforme en regard appuyé.

Il lui faut à peine quelques secondes pour voir que l'homme est un ancien compagnon d'étude de Mike à Bart, devenu médecin militaire à l'étranger... Sherlock commence malgré lui à chercher des blessures ou des signes familiers, mais l'homme a une canne.

"Voici John Watson un vieil ami à moi", annonce jovialement Mike.

Sherlock tente de contrôler les muscles de son visage, il ne sait pas si c'est une réussite. Il regarde de nouveau l'homme qui porte les mêmes initiales que ceux qui tapissent une petite partie de sa peau, et regarde encore sa jambe. Il boite beaucoup dès qu'il marche mais ne demande pas à s'assoir une fois arrêté, comme si il oubliait sa blessure. Psychosomatique donc. Mais les blessures d'âme soeurs le sont toujours, alors il peut juste s'agir d'un trauma d'âme soeur, donc de la trace de quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a rien à voir avec Sherlock.

... Ou alors, c'est un réel trouble psychosomatique, uniquement dépendant de John Watson, et dans ce cas il est normal que Sherlock ne boite pas, et peut-être que... Peut-être.

Mais Sherlock n'est pas sûr. Pas sûr que l'homme devant lui est celui qu'il attend, et pas sûr non plus de vouloir le savoir. Alors il agît comme il l'aurait fait sans ces stupides dilemmes d'âmes soeurs: il propose à John d'emménager avec lui.

*

John Watson est assez intrigué.

L'homme que lui présente Mike est déjà physiquement intriguant. Des yeux gris perçants presque reptiliens, des boucles sombres en désordre, grand, pâle, élégant, et bon sang, étrangement _beau_. Mais il ne boite pas.

Dommage.

Puis l'homme parle, d'une voix grave et profonde qui résonne en lui.

_"Afghanistan ou Irak ?"_

Et John est définitivement intrigué.

 

*  *

 

Il était présent au rendez-vous au 221b Baker Street, même si ils viennent tout juste de se rencontrer et donc ne se connaissent pas, et Sherlock se demande si il n'a pas fait une terrible erreur.

Si Sherlock s'en foutait vraiment, il n'aurait pas proposé une colocation à John, Sherlock ne se préoccupe pas des gens, mais quelque chose chez John est indéniablement _intéressant_ , bien trop pour qu'il le laisse partir. Instant de faiblesse. Sherlock ne veut pas d'une âme soeur, mais un compagnon médecin militaire accro à l'adrénaline, pourquoi pas. Encore une fois ses vieux espoirs ressurgissent et il emmène John sur une scène de crime, juste pour voir, si ça fonctionne.

Dans le taxi, quand Sherlock a finit de déballer ses déductions (en évitant donc de mentionner qu'il est potentiellement son âme soeur), John dit "stupéfiant". Puis devant le cadavre de Jennifer Wilson, John l'appelle "fantastique" et "brillant", et les certitudes de Sherlock s'effondrent. Ça ne fait seulement que quelques heures et John dépasse déjà ses espérances.

Mais Sherlock a encore peur. Peur de souffrir, d'être blessé, d'être rejeté, de décevoir ou d'être déçu. Il ne sait pas. Il est différent, et si il s'approche trop du soleil il craint de s'y brûler les ailes. Il préfère continuer à observer. Le retrait est sa sécurité.

*

 

John est sous le charme, il doit bien l'admettre.

Sherlock Holmes est fascinant, il ne ressemble à aucune personne qu'il ait rencontré. L'homme est vif, foutrement brillant, insensé, possède un étonnant mais plaisant sens de l'humour, grossier, mais semble toutefois tolérer John puisqu'il en fait son invité d'honneur sur une scène de crime. Il est intéressant, foutrement intéressant. C'est simple c'est la première fois que John revit depuis qu'il a quitté le front. Il se dit qu'il a trouvé quelque chose, il ne sait pas encore quoi, et surtout, il ne savait même pas qu'il cherchait.

Puis ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans un restaurant italien, quelque peu romantique, et John trouve le courage de poser enfin la question qui lui brûle les lèvres: "Et votre âme soeur ?"

Sherlock n'a rien dit pendant plusieurs secondes, se contentant d'observer John du coin de l'oeil, comme si il hésitait sur la réponse à donner. Puis il se détourne de la vitre, et la lueur incertaine dans ses yeux laisse de nouveau place à la froide impassibilité auquelle il semble avoir si souvent recours.

"John, je pense que vous devriez savoir que je me considère comme marié à mon travail, et que je ne suis donc aucunement à la recherche d'une âme soeur..."

John se trouve être à la fois soulagé et déçu, il ne pensait pas que c'était possible mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il ressent en ce moment. Il ne trouve rien de plus stupide à dire que : "Bien, vous êtes sans attaches. Comme moi. Très bien."

Sherlock pose de nouveau ses yeux verts-gris hypnotiques sur lui, mais la vitre a toute son attention lorsqu'il murmure d'un ton sardonique: "Sans attaches ? On est toujours attaché."

Le regard que John lui lance doit être interrogateur parce qu'il poursuit:

"À votre avis pourquoi dit-on que l'on est _enchaîné_ par le lien d'âme soeur ? Une chaîne est une contrainte John, un emprisonnement. Il faut se coordinner sinon on risque de blesser l'autre, et on ne peut pas tirer trop fort non plus, il faut l'attendre... Attendre cette personne, et une fois trouvée ne plus jamais se détacher d'elle."

Bien. C'est clair. John baisse les yeux et humecte nerveusement ses lèvres, ne sachant pas trop comment contester une vision si pessimiste de l'amour, qu'il lui arrive de plus en plus souvent de partager. Leurs âmes perdues, seules, et errantes, sont peut-être liées en un sens.

*

Sherlock a encore des doutes jusqu'au moment où John tue un homme pour lui. Pour le sauver. Une balle dans la tête.

Le premier soir, et John Watson a _sauvé_ la foutu vie de Sherlock Holmes.

Personne n'avait été capable de le faire avant lui. Et il lui semble alors que John a toujours été là pour l'empêcher de se détruire, comme ce soir avec une pilule, bêtement, et Sherlock ne sait pas pourquoi il mérite ça, pourquoi John le sauveur a été désigné pour être _son_ sauveur.

Son âme soeur.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

Commence alors les folles aventures de Sherlock Holmes et du docteur Watson.

John est l'auteur de ces histoires, Sherlock en est le héros, et il se demande tous les jours comment diable il a pu acquérir cette place, mais à travers les yeux de son colocataire il semble que le beau rôle lui revienne toujours. Il se demande aussi si John a conscience que Sherlock n'est pas un héros, mais un sociopathe de haut niveau, et que la fin de l'histoire ne sera probablement pas heureuse.

Ensemble ils traquent les criminelles, enchaînent les courses-poursuites endiablées à travers Londres (John a _enfin_ oublié sa claudication, grâce à Sherlock), partagent un appartement, un frigo (source de nombreux conflits d'ordre sanitaires), des enquêtes, un quotidien, des disputes, des affaires, des blessures...

 

John sort avec des femmes, jamais très longtemps. Sherlock les ignore. Éphémères créatures. Il essaye de ne pas se demander pourquoi John est toujours en quête de compagnie alors que Sherlock n'a jamais été aussi loin de la solitude, depuis qu'il le connaît.

 

Ils ne parlent pas des âmes soeurs. Ils ne parlent pas d'un _après_. Sherlock compte toujours garder leur lien secret. Il voit bien que John éprouve du ressentiment enver lui, son âme soeur du moins, et que si ses relations ne sont jamais très longues c'est aussi de sa faute. Lui, la présence obscure qui parasite son existence.

Sherlock sait que ça ne tiendra pas longtemps tout ça. Qu'un jour viendra où John le quittera, pour une personne moins lâche, qui ne le fera pas souffrir par ennui, qui ne s'écroulera pas en l'entraînant dans sa chute, qui ne sera pas égoïste et incapable du moindre sentiment.

Arrivera aussi le jour où l'un d'eux se blessera assez gravement pour que John découvre que Sherlock est son âme soeur et qu'il lui a menti, feignant l'ignorance, rejetant leur lien, et le laissant progresser dans l'obscurité et la déception alors que lui profite toujours de sa lumière sans oser l'approcher.

 

Sherlock sait s'y prendre pour dissimuler. Limiter le partage. Il lui a fallut à peine une semaine pour se débarasser de la douleur à l'épaule, alors qu'il voit encore John souffrir et exécuter quelques mouvements avec difficulté. Cela dit John est assez doué aussi pour cacher sa douleur, mais malheureusement pour lui rien n'échappe à Sherlock, dont les membres se souviennent encore avec précision de chaque blessures qui les ont traversé.

Le problème désormais, c'est aussi que Sherlock, malgré tout son contrôle, ne peut pas ignorer la peine de John, maintenant qu'il en est le témoin constant et exclusif. Chaque coups, chaque risques que l'homme prend  _l'atteint_ et représente une réalité bien plus concrète et douloureuse pour lui que l'abstraction, lorsque John était encore un inconnu. _Faiblesse._

 

*

Il semble qu'un nouveau lien les unissent avant même qu'ils ne le sachent.

Un jour alors qu'ils sont dans le Dartmoor, Sherlock a eu _peur,_ une sombre affaire de chien, et John lui dit qu'il est son ami. Sherlock n'a jamais eu d'ami, et n'a jamais rencontré personne d'assez fou pour vouloir le devenir. Sherlock lui dit qu'il n'en a pas. Et John est blessé. Et Sherlock se demande encore pourquoi il n'arrive pas à accepter tous ceux qui l'approchent, les faisant inévitablement souffrir parce qu'il n'est bon qu'à ça.

 

Plus tard Sherlock repense au chien, à la peur, et il lui vient alors à l'esprit qu'il est effrayé et qu'il tente toujours de fuir parce qu'il n'a pas encore résolu l'énigme complexe qu'est John Watson, et que Sherlock déteste ne pas comprendre.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi John; sachant désormais que Sherlock est étranger aux sentiments humains, presque un psychopathe, doublé d'un ex-junkie accro à la cocaïne; reste t-il avec lui ? Le considérant même comme son ami. Et continuant encore de s'extasier devant ses déductions, lui offrant des sourires, et riant avec lui.

Enfin, Sherlock se demande si ce qui l'effraie réellement, ce n'est pas plutôt de s'être trompé. Depuis le début. Parce que John est peut-être fait _pour_ lui après tout, et que _peut-être_ , peut-être que Sherlock a le droit d'espérer à nouveau.

Et puis. _Surtout._ Peut-être est-il vraiment capable de sentiments profonds, car Sherlock Holmes a bel et bien l'impression d'être tombé amoureux de John Watson.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

Après cela, tout devrait être plus simple. Ça ne l'est pas.

Ils ont encore des enquêtes, ils prennent encore des risques, ils mangent encore des repas froids dans le salon de Baker Street, et rient encore sur les scènes de crime même si c'est indécent.

Et Sherlock ne dit toujours rien à propos des âmes soeurs.

 

Il observe John, mémorise ses traits, ses expressions ridicules, et son sourire lumineux, et il l'aime tellement que ça fait mal, qu'il le sent dans sa peau, laisser une empreinte cuisante dont il ne fait que raviver la pénible présence.

Cela doit être un spectacle douloureux à voir parce que Mycroft a toujours cet air de pitié quand il le regarde, le même dont il le gratifiait lorsque Sherlock essayait d'ignorer les marques.

"Pourquoi Sherlock ?" lui demande t-il. Et pour une fois il avait réellement l'air de ne pas connaître la réponse.

Sherlock sait ce qu'il pense: "Tu es égoïste petit-frère, et nous savons tous les deux que tu es plus sensible que tu ne le laisse penser. Tu as l'occasion de posséder John Watson, tout entier, de faire en sorte qu'il reste avec toi et ne te quittes jamais. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

Sherlock ne veut pas répondre alors il proteste simplement: "John est mon ami. Les âmes soeurs platoniques existent."

Et Mycroft est bien entendu toujours aussi perspicace parce que son ton est celui de la plus insupportable lassitude lorsqu'il répond:

"Je t'en pris Sherlock. Tu es _amoureux_ de lui. Et tu es juste effrayé".

 

Et avant même que Sherlock ait le temps de comprendre qu'il serait temps de faire preuve d'un peu de courage et de réellement prendre des _risques,_ affectifs, si il veut mériter John, il est sur le toit de St-Bart et il saute.

 

C'est une chute mais il ne le fera pas tomber avec lui.

Pour une fois Sherlock va cesser d'être égoïste et assumer seul la souffrance, parce que c'est à son tour de sauver John Watson.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

 

"C'est... C'est mon ami ! Laissez moi passer !

"Je suis médecin"

"Je vous en pris, c'est Sherlock Holmes, je... je suis John."

"Sherlock !"

 

Il a couru, il a couru mais il n'avançait pas, comme dans ces cauchemars où l'on essaye en vain d'atteindre un point alors que chaque pas nous en éloigne. Il a crié, et personne ne l'entendait non plus, et il a regardé le corps tomber, empêtré dans son impuissance, et témoin de son propre effondrement.

John s'attendait à mourir, une seconde fois. Comme lorsque la balle l'avait touché, et qu'il chutait au sol. Mais là encore John est toujours en vie, bien vivant et la mort dans l'âme. L'expression n'a jamais été aussi adaptée.

Ce qu'il y a de particulièrement étonnant toutefois c'est que John avait pensé qu'il chuterait _avec_ Sherlock.

Soyons clair, John a l'impression de mourir... mais ça ne ressemble pas aux symptômes de la mort d'une âme soeur. Et John était pourtant arrivé à la conclusion inévitable que Sherlock Holmes _est_ son âme soeur.

 

C'était récent, parce que John est toujours le dernier à comprendre et que Sherlock a toujours un coup d'avance.

Au début il n'aurait pas pu deviner puisque Sherlock ne boitait pas, et même après que cela c'était avéré ne plus être un détail pertinent, il restait le fait que Sherlock ne semblait présenter aucune blessures de John: il ne paraissait pas souffrir de l'épaule, il ne portait pas les mêmes entailles que lui après une bagarre...

Et puis même si ils se complétaient parfaitement, et que John n'avait jamais été aussi heureux auprès de quelqu'un, il avait du mal à imaginer la possibilité que lui, entre tous les mortels, puisse être l'âme soeur d'une personne aussi remarquable que Sherlock Holmes. De toute manière l'homme ne voulait pas d'une âme soeur. Au moins John n'avait pas vécu dans la peur de se le voir retiré par sa moitié, et il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions, acceptant juste toutes les places que Sherlock voudrait bien lui accorder dans sa vie, aussi longtemps qu'il tolérerait John.

 

Non, quand John a réellement eu l'intuition profonde et primitive que Sherlock était nécessairement, sans aucun doutes possibles, son âme soeur, c'était à peine quelque heures plus tôt.

Ils étaient en fuite, tous les deux. La brigade de Lestrade avait débarqué à Baker Street pour arrêter Sherlock. C'était la chose la plus ridicule dont John avait été témoin. Comment ces gens, Lestrade plus que quiconque, pouvaient-ils penser une seule seconde que...

Non c'était foutrement absurde, John s'était senti violemment offensé, il s'agissait de Sherlock Holmes bon sang.

Sally, les autres, tout le monde semblait penser qu'il était l'homme insensible et calculateur qu'il prétendait être en leur présence. Mais John savait, il pouvait voir que Sherlock était bien plus humain qu'eux tous, lorsqu'il ne se persuadait pas lui-même que l'étiquette de sociopathe le définissait entièrement. Et si John était le seul à voir plus loin, c'était parce qu'il savait où regarder.

" Je vous l'avez dit. Dès le début" avait fièrement énoncé Sally. "'Résoudre des crimes ne sera pas toujours suffisant, un jour il va franchir la ligne.'"

Aucune chance, avait pensé John. Jamais, jamais il ne pourrait, et certainement pas tant que je suis la barrière qui garde cette ligne. John avait eu une envie foufroyante de frapper Sally, mais il n'allait pas le faire, grâce aux derniers résidus d'un esprit gentleman.

Puis cet espèce d'énergumène haut-gradé était entré et avait traité Sherlock de "bizarre" et de "pseudo-justicier" et John n'avait pas rechigné devant l'opportunité.

Résultat, il s'était retrouvé menotté à Sherlock contre une voiture de police, puis avait été promu du rang de délinquant à celui d'otage, et enfin de fugitif. Belle ascension.

Alors, ils avaient courus, l'adrénaline fusant dans leurs veines, main dans la main, par pur praticité, partageant le même statut, affrontant les mêmes dangers: Eux contre le reste du monde.

Et en cet instant, où rien n'allait, dans la plus précaire situation imaginable (poursuivi et par les forces de l'ordre et par le plus grand cerveau criminel de tous les temp) John ne s'était jamais senti aussi _à sa place_. Dans son plus juste et plus authentique rôle.

Il était enchaîné à Sherlock, littéralement. Un lien physique les unissaient alors qu'ils couraient d'un même souffle, et en ce moment ils partageaient tout, tous les risques, toutes les répercussions. Tout.

Et il avait alors semblé à John qu'il n'avait vécu que pour ça, que pour cette place, que pour cet homme. C'était si parfaitement _juste_. Toutes les pièces étaient en place et John qui aurait donné sa vie pour Sherlock Holmes ne voyait pas plus parfaite évidence que celle d'un lien enchaînant leurs âmes depuis toujours.

Non, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles, mais lorsque l'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité.

 

* *

 

John est effondré, il a l'impression de tomber, il veut mourir. Mais son âme soeur est encore en vie. Et... Sherlock Holmes... est mort.

Ça ne semble pas juste, ça ne semble pas vrai, ça ne semble pas _réel_. John ne voit personne qui mériterait plus de partager son âme que Sherlock, il décrète que c'est lui, que c'est sa place et que personne d'autre; pas même dans des décennies, pas même lorsque John devra inévitablement recommencer à "voir des gens", peut-être même "refaire sa vie"; ne pourra jamais occuper cette place qui lui revient de droit.

Ils ont tissé un lien ensemble, et sa résistance est à toute épreuve.

 

Ceux dont l'âme soeur vient de mourir ont droit au suicide assisté. John non, et il ne voit pas pourquoi la mort d'un inconnu aurait plus de valeur à ses yeux et à ceux du gouvernement que celle de son meilleur ami, secrètement et passionnément aimé, et suscitant en lui un dévouement dépassant toutes ces futiles frontières séparant la vie et la mort.

Ainsi, John traîne de nouveau sa carcasse de vivant comme un poids, trouve de nouveau que Londres est une ville insipide, et jète de nouveau des coups d'oeil appuyés à son browning à divers moments du jour et de la nuit.

 

* *

\- "Est-ce que vous pourriez tuer pour lui ?" demande Ella au bout d'un long silence léthargique.

"Déjà fait", pense John. Mais il ne le dit pas histoire de ne pas finir en prison.

\- "Oui, _je pourrais_."

Ella note quelque chose dans son carnet: ' _confère valeur d'âme soeur au sujet S'._ Yep, John sait lire à l'envers.

\- "Et... Est-ce que vous pourriez _mourir_ pour lui ?"

Que c'est ennuyeux. DÉJÀ FAIT. Presque. Du moins John était prêt à le faire à de nombreuses reprises, et durant leur première rencontre avec Moriarty, il s'était jeté sur le criminel avec ses explosifs, intimant à Sherlock de s'enfuir, et sans se soucier un seul instant de son propre sort.

\- "Hmm." Il acquiesce pour Ella.

Encore des notes: _'Tente de combler vide de l'a-s, tendances suicidaires'._ Par pitié.

\- "Une autre question si vous le permettez", déclare t-elle enfin. "Pensez-vous que cette... dévotion, est réciproque ?"

Ah. John réfléchit _._ Sherlock pourrait tuer pour le sauver il n'y a aucun doutes, mais mourir...

\- "La question est simple, intervient Ella. Pensez-vous que Sherlock Holmes s'est suicidé oui ou non ? Si oui, c'est égoïste. Il n'y a pas de dévouement dans le suicide. Si non, alors nous pourrions supposer que Sherlock Holmes est mort pour vous sauver."

Le filtre "attention traumatisme/sujet sensible" d'Ella est complètement désactivé. Mais pour une fois elle pose une question sensée. Parce que John croit en Sherlock Holmes.

 

Mais il est mort, et John est vivant, et c'est déjà une preuve d'égoïsme en soi.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

Il est facile de franchir une ligne lorsqu'on en voit plus la démarcation.

 

Sherlock était devenu un tueur, et en même temps, Sherlock était devenu plus humain. Pourquoi ? Parce que les _sentiments_ motivaient ses crimes. Il était difficile de savoir si c'était bien ou mal, il avançait juste dans un brouillard sombre, privé de sa boussole morale. Il fallait éliminer les hommes de Moriarty, détruire le réseau, anéantir toutes les menaces possibles pour la vie de John Watson. C'était la seule évidence.

Parfois il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir dit à John qu'il était son âme soeur, parce qu'alors John serait toujours attaché à lui, et il attendrait son retour, et quand il recevrait les marques des blessures hideuses que Sherlock avait contracté durant son séjour à Lhassa, il aurait alors pleinement conscience de ce qu'il faisait pour lui, et ça aurait été la preuve d'amour que Sherlock avait failli à lui offrir "de son vivant".

Non, c'était ridicule de penser ça. Heureusement que John ne savait pas. Il serait en péril sinon, il fallait qu'il croit au suicide de Sherlock, qu'il croit à l'histoire de Moriarty, qu'il croit que son âme soeur n'était pas _lui_ , qu'elle était en vie, saine et sauve, et l'attendait. Il fallait qu'il oublit Sherlock plus vite, qu'il ne souffre pas comme si la moitié de son âme était enterrée 16 pieds sous terre.

Si ils avaient déjà contracté le voeu d'âme soeur ensemble, John serait une cible permanente, parce qu'il détenait le pouvoir de faire souffrir sherlock à distance, et si john mourrait... Il était impératif pour leur survie à tous les deux que John vive.

C'était peut-être ça le plus dur: essayer d'ignorer le lien. Il devait éviter de partager ses blessures, alors que toutes ses pensées lorsqu'il souffrait étaient dirigées vers John. Il fallait réfréner ces appels de détresse au plus profond de son esprit, Sherlock n'était pas sûr d'y arriver.

Il était sans repères, dans l'obscurité, privé de son conducteur de lumière.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

John s'ennuit. Il a envie de l'écrire à coup de balles de revolver sur tous les murs tapissés de son appartement merdique. Il a envie de le crier, de le le hurler, de le graver sur sa peau.

"BORED" pourrait lire son âme soeur. Et ça ne ferait rire que lui.

Quelle _plaie_ de vivre. Sans sa dose d'adrénaline, sa dose de rencontres étonnantes, sa dose de Sherlock Holmes.

 _Il_ était la drogue, le remède. Après le front John y était devenu accro, Sherlock avait recousu et guéri la plaie en lui, et John était de nouveau vivant et comblé. Maintenant il n'était plus là et la plaie s'était rouverte, elle s'était même élargie, il se sentait vide. Si vide. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il tiendra.

John s'occupe comme il peut. Il a prit un travail dans une clinique, il traîne dans Londres le soir, et il fait des sorties occasionnelles au pub quand il souffre trop de la solitude et qu'il a l'espoir d'un changement. Il y a des périodes où il tente de remonter la pente, où il se dit que ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre sur une perte et qu'il faut continuer à se battre en bon soldat. Il y a plus souvent les moments où il s'effondre, et s'enlise dans son chagrin, cherchant le sang et la vengeance en se battant pour n'importe quels motifs, ou finissant prostré dans son salon sombre avec une bouteille d'alcool.

Il vit malgré tout. Un peu de l'extérieur mais il y arrive, parce qu'il existe aussi des jours où il est en colère, contre lui, contre Sherlock, et où il veut juste oublier, motivé par une amertume sourde. Lorsque John reçoit des marques de son âme soeur il est en colère contre lui de ne pas y prêter attention, et il se rappelle qu'une personne quelque part a encore besoin de lui et qu'il peut être utile à cette personne. Et il doit vivre pour cette raison, pour ne pas infliger à quelqu'un la souffrance que Sherlock lui a infligé en se tuant.

Pourtant maintenant, n'étant plus attribuées au nom de celui qui hante son esprit, ces marques paraissent vides de sens. Oui, comme tout le reste.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

Ça fait presque un an, exactement onze mois, vingt-huit jours, et une dizaine d'heures. Difficile de garder le compte avec le décalage horaire incessant de son existence. Si les souvenirs perdent de la précision et de la netteté et que certaines couleurs, odeurs, sons se floutent dans son esprit embrumé, cela n'atténue pas leur présence pour autant. Sherlock les sent encore exister dans sa peau, le torturant et lui permettant d'avancer en même temps. John est sa faiblesse, il l'a toujours été. Mais Sherlock a appris qu'il était aussi sa force.

Cette douleur est utile.

Il avait suffoqué et s'était écroulé sur le pavé sale, pantelant et retenant des cris gutturaux de souffrance. Et il aurait pu mourir là dans une ruelle abandonnée de Nankin, à cause d'un bête coup de couteau, et personne ne le saurait, personne ne se recueillerai sur _sa_ tombe parce qu'il en avait déjà une dans le cimetière de Kensal Green de Londres. Il était déjà un fantôme et avait commencé à s'effacer du monde depuis un moment.

Mais Sherlock avait encore survécu, et il quand il regarde ses blessures il pense que John a sûrement les mêmes, et ça lui fait mal d'imaginer John blessé, et surtout par sa faute. Et le pire, le pire c'est d'imaginer l'incompréhension qu'il ressent lorsqu'il reçoit ces marques. Si Sherlock déteste ne pas savoir, il faut ajouter que John déteste être mis à l'écart.

Il ne veut pas que John attribue ces marques à un autre, qu'il se demande tous les jours comment son âme soeur a pu les contracter, qu'il ne sache rien, ne comprenne rien, ne puisse rien faire, et erre dans la même brume que lui, l'empêchant d'avancer. Sherlock ne supporte pas cette idée, il ne veut plus imposer à John la souffrance de l'ignorance.

Après sa récente presque-mort, il a pensé à une solution, risquée et stupide mais qu'il est prêt à prendre égoïstement, parce que cette fois son égoïsme va aussi profiter à un peu John Watson. Si l'un meurt les deux sont condamnés et ils devraient chacun avoir le droit de savoir _pourquoi._

Sherlock s'est rendu dans un taudis minable pour le faire, ça a fait plus mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait mais encore une fois le lieu n'était pas vraiment annonciateur d'un service de qualité.

 _"SH"._ Juste une trace, une chance de comprendre, d'espérer, de guider.

Une promesse.

Où ? Il a renoncé à l'annuaire car trop visible et surtout trop significatif. Ne pas encombrer. Alors oui, au-dessus de l'os de la hanche pourquoi pas, _oubliable_ et discret. Et assez significatif sans impliquer plus.

Et puis ça fait le lien avec John, comme toujours.

 

C'était son message d'adieu en quelque sorte, ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dire sur le toit de St-Bart. Juste deux lettres pour que John comprenne à quel point Sherlock tient à lui malgré tout, qu'il est son âme soeur, que cette marque est sa vraie prise de risque sentimentale et physique pour lui, que Sherlock souffre de son absence et n'est pas réellement absent.

Cette marque c'était aussi le gage de son retour, un nouveau pacte, _la promesse_ , peu importe, que Sherlock anéantirait toutes les menaces contre eux, et reviendrait.

 

Grand dieu, Mycroft allait le tuer.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

 _Ce n'est pas la chute qui tue._ La chute ne tue pas. Jamais.

John avait ressenti la chute mais pas l'impact.

Il avait alors pensé que c'était parce que Sherlock n'était pas son âme soeur, car sinon il aurait ressenti le choc physique et pas seulement le choc émotionnel.

Il n'avait pas pensé que c'était tout simplement parce que Sherlock n'avait jamais heurté le sol.

"Enfoiré..."

Putain. D'enfoiré. Arrogant.

 

Il venait de rentrer de la clinique, le haut de sa hanche le brûlait un peu. Il ne s'attardait plus sur ses marques, il avait attendu le soir au moment de se doucher pour regarder.

Les deux plus belles lettres de la langue anglaise étaient gravées sur sa peau et il n'y avait aucun alphabets capables d'exprimer la complexité de leur signification.

 

* *

 

Il était allé voir Mycroft, animé par une colère sourde et un espoir nouveau qui rendait ses actes, assez ironiquement, particulièrement désespérés.

La honte, la colère, et le soulagement qu'il avait lu sur le visage habituellement impassible de l'aînée des Holmes avait calmé un peu sa rancoeur. Au moins suffisamment pour qu'il s'arrête après lui avoir asséner un vif coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

\- "... Je dois aller le retrouver. Maintenant." avait-il ordonné.

\- "Non John, c'est impossible. Vous devez comprendre que ce que Sherlock a fait..."

\- "Vous me devez bien ça Mycroft ! Bon sang vous et Sherlock vous savez depuis tout de ce temps pas vrai ? Et vous n'avez rien dit ! Sherlock... Sherlock est mon âme soeur bordel, et il est VIVANT ! Il est vivant, et si il m'avoue _ça_ maintenant c'est qu'il est en grave danger. Quelqu'un d'aussi borné que Sherlock Holmes n'emploie des méthodes désespérément sentimentales que si il se trouve dans une situation hautement mortelle."

Mycroft ne savait pas si par "ça" John faisait surtout allusion à la révélation de leur lien d'âme soeur ou à l'aveu implicite du caractère purement factice de sa mort.

\- "John, Sherlock va bien. Il est toujours en vie, oui. Mais il a fait ça pour vous protéger, _tout ce temps_..."

\- "Non TOUT ne va pas bien !" s'était emporté John. "Et Sherlock se protège aussi ! Il m'a laissé le voir mourir, comme l'arrogant connard égoïste qu'il est, seul sans m'entraîner avec lui et je m'en fous que ça soit pour me sauver, parce que je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, et c'est de _ma_ faute malgré tout, parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu de moi comme ça avant et-"

John dû s'interrompre parce que des larmes coulaient intolérablement sur ses joues et que le cocktail d'émotions intenses qu'il avait récemment ingurgité lui obstruait la gorge.

-"John..." commença Mycroft mais l'intéressé l'interrompit aussitôt.

\- " Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement _"_ déclara John, et malgré les sanglots transformés en rire désabusé, Mycroft pouvait lire dans son intonation une dévotion et une honnêteté épouvantable.

"Vous savez ce que je me suis dit lorsqu'il est mort ? _Je me suis dit:_ 'Je me lie avec qui je veux, et je n'ai pas besoin que l'univers me mâche le travail' parce que peu importait qu'il soit mon âme soeur attitrée, il l'était forcément, et c'est à moi que revient le droit d'en décider; et _maintenant_ il a décidé que je l'étais aussi, que je méritais cette place, enfin, et ça lui a pris du temps mais je m'en fous parce que malgré tout il m'a choisi et, là tout de suite, il faut que nous arrêtions de nous faire souffrir mutuellement. Il est temps que ce putain de lien serve à quelque chose et que l'on se soutienne sans rien se cacher une bonne fois pour toutes."

John Watson était définitivement trop instable pour réfléchir correctement, vacillant entre euphorie et désespoir. Une lueur folle dans le regard illuminait son visage encore récemment torturé par le deuil, alors qu'il murmurait pour lui-même:

"Sherlock Holmes m'annonce que je suis _son_ âme soeur, et je le savais déjà ! Et ça me rend si furieux et... tellement putain d'heureux. Mycroft je n'attendrai pas une minute de plus pour prendre cet enfoiré dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aime, et le sauver encore des milliers de fois si il le faut, parce qu'après toutes ces années il vient _enfin_ d'accepter mon aide et je vivrai _tout_ plutôt que l'inutilité, tout plutôt qu'être encore une fois passif... Il a été seul toute sa vie et je l'ai été aussi, et maintenant je ne tolérerai pas un seul foutu instant que l'un de nous ressente ça une nouvelle fois. "

Mycroft constata que le visage de John avait désormais revêtu le fragile émerveillement de celui qui n'arrive pas encore à croire à sa chance et à son malheur. Et il continuait de parler, avec une ferveur étonnante qui se réveillait en lui, probablement enterrée en même temps que Sherlock. Il regardait Mycroft avec un air de défi.

-" Il- Sherlock a décidé que je valais le coup, et j'espère que c'est sa manière holmésienne de me dire qu'il _m'aime..._ De me dire qu'il me fait confiance. Parce que je compte bien le lire dans ce sens, et tant pis si ça s'avère faux, c'est ce que je ressens à son égard, et j'agirai toujours envers lui avec l'idée que nous partageons tout, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?"

\- "Hum- Limpide" bafouilla Mycroft.

Et Mycroft Holmes ne bafouillait jamais.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

Ramener John à la raison ne fut pas chose aisée, _prévisible_ mais néanmoins louable. Cependant il ne fallait en aucun cas que John compromette toute l'opération, il ne semblait pas avoir pleinement conscience des enjeux, et surtout des risques aggravés que courait Sherlock si il s'obstinait à agir.

Mycroft avait été patient, il avait attendu que le docteur sorte de sa transe post-révélation pour expliquer calmement pourquoi, sous aucun prétextes, John ne pouvait jouer les sauveurs et partir à la recherche de Sherlock ou quelque autre fantaisie héroïque. John était une arme dirigée contre Sherlock, et représentait une menace aussi conséquente pour sa survie qu'un homme de main de Moriarty. Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas éliminer John. Bien sûr. Donc l'idée était bien _d'éviter_ que John se fasse remarquer et s'expose au danger.

Deux fois plus de risques. Pour eux deux.

Pourquoi diable fallait-ils que ces deux âmes bornées soit soeurs ?

John était au comble de la frustration, incapable de rester passif plus longtemps, et en même temps conscient que sa présence ne ferait qu'empirer leur situation délicate. Car il s'agissait d'eux après tout. Si Sherlock faisait tout ça, c'était bien pour John.

C'était tragique en un sens, pensa Mycroft qui avait toujours été séduit par le grandiose du drame, deux amants _unis_ par un lien, qui les forçaient à demeurer _éloignés_ l'un de l'autre.

John avait les mains liées, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Sherlock sans lui, et que Sherlock ne voulait pas être aidé.

Ils allaient devoir être patients. Avant d'être enfin réunis.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

Sherlock avait demandé à Mycroft comment John avait réagi. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas résisté, comment aurait-il pu ? Il y avait quelqu'un, là, de l'autre côté de l'océan, qui demeurait le point fixe de son existence, et qui devait l'attendre, sinon tout ça ne servait à rien, sinon Sherlock était seul et inutile et sa putain d'existence n'aurait plus aucune valeur.

Mycroft ne lui dit rien. Il lui dit de se concentrer sur la mission, et ça rend Sherlock fou. Est-ce que John le déteste ? Est-ce que John l'ignore ? Est-ce que John le cherche ? ... Est-ce que John va bien ? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas aussi seul que Sherlock ? Il faut qu'il souffre moins que lui. Pourquoi a t-il des marques de lutte ? Avec qui se bat-il ? Est-ce que Sherlock lui manque horriblement ? Dans tout son être ? Dans chaque foutues parcelles de sa peau et de son esprit ? Est-ce qu'il l'attend et pense à lui chaque jours, énumérant le temps passé loin de lui... Non c'est stupide, et ça le rend fou, et Mycroft a raison il doit se concentrer sur sa mission.

 

Ils ont vécu leur vie en parallèle depuis tout ce temps, John vit la sienne de son côté en ce moment, et le seul passage de leur existence qui était réellement _vécu_ était leur temps ensemble. Et leur chemin doivent se recroiser de nouveau sinon toute cette traversée n'a aucun sens.

 

Alors Sherlock prend son mal en patience et souffre chaque jours en espérant et en redoutant ardammment que cette douleur soit partagée.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

John a attendu toute sa vie. Et sa vie a commencé quand il avait dix ans avec des hématomes sur le bras gauche et quelques brûlures sur les mains.

Au yeux du monde il est toujours cet homme isolé et impuissant, incapable de sauver son âme soeur, et trop borné pour la reconnaître en la voyant. Il ne pouvait même pas croire à l'impossible lorsque cela restait la seule solution valable. Il doit se rappeler plusieurs fois par jour qu'il n'est plus exactement cet homme, plus pour l'éternité du moins, et il faut qu'il touche sa hanche pour se souvenir que sa vie a de nouveau de l'importance et qu'il est bien vivant, parce que la chute ne tue pas.

Ella le voit de nouveau comme un traumatisé de guerre. Elle n'a pas tord. John ne peut pas retourner sur le front, celui aux côtés de Sherlock, alors il doit attendre, attendre qu'un homme merveilleux surgisse de nulle part pour soigner son trauma, ses cauchemars et ses blessures psychosomatiques. Sauf que cette fois cet homme est la cause de son trauma, et il ne se voit pas expliquer à Ella qu'il est addict au front, et ainsi addict à Sherlock qui l'a fait tant souffrir.

"Mon meilleur ami s'est suicidé devant moi. Mais je l'aime, comme un fou, et ça va au-delà de ma colère et de ma tristesse. Mais ce qu'il a fait c'était juste un tour de passe-passe, pour me sauver. Et ça m'a détruit. Alors j'attend qu'il vienne me reconstruire."

Non, il ne peut définitivement pas lui dire ça.

 

John repense à cette conversation qu'il a eu le premier soir avec Sherlock, lorsque celui-ci avait déblatéré sur l'aspect contraignant du lien, qui emprisonne et ne sert qu'à blesser et réduire la liberté de mouvement des deux enchaînés. Il se demande si Sherlock pensait vraiment sérieusement ce qu'il disait, et si il savait pour eux deux à ce moment-là. Il se demande depuis combien de temps Sherlock sait.

Il se dit qu'il fera tout pour que Sherlock ne se sente pas emprisonné avec lui, tout pour qu'il ait l'impression de pouvoir s'échapper quand il veut, sans risquer d'entraîner John avec lui. Sherlock Holmes n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on enchaîne et si John a décidé qu'il voulait être attaché à Sherlock avec ou sans l'existence du lien, il n'a pas à exiger la même chose de sa part.

Il lui semble parfois que le temps les met à l'épreuve et teste la résitance de leur attachement. John est déterminé à passer cette épreuve avec brio.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

Encore des mois et des mois passent et la douleur de la distance ne diminue pas. Mais Sherlock concentre tout son esprit sur la mission, il ne se laisse pas penser à autre chose, même si réussir la mission est inévitablement synonyme de retrouver John. Et il a la conviction rassurante que si John meurt, il le saura, et qu'il ne restera jamais dans l'ignorance.

Parfois quand il n'est pas trop occupé à établir des stratégies d'attaques et à pourchasser des criminels dans des allées sordides, Sherlock s'autorise à retrouver John dans son palais mental, même si leur heure n'est pas encore arrivée.

Il voit John, il l'imagine, et c'est faux bien sûr parce que John n'est pas là, mais quelque part il l'est toujours, et ça ne fait rien que Sherlock soit fou, alors il lui parle, parce que penser à ce point constant et fiable qu'est John Watson c'est justement se protéger de la démence, et tout ce qu'il a envie de lui dire c'est _John, je t'invite à dîner quand je rentre, et ce n'est pas du temps perdu, retourner dans un restaurant italien avec des bougies supposées romantiques -bien que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi quand il y a deux fois plus de chance de se brûler en rencart avec son âme-soeur- mais c'est juste une évolution, peu importe qu'on fasse ça maintenant ou des années plus tôt, avant mon départ, je suis là maintenant, je regrette juste d'avoir été trop borné pour ne pas voir que je nous faisais tous les deux souffrir bien plus en ne faisant rien. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... pour le meilleur, pour le pire, et je porterais toutes ces marques avec fierté._

 

Il ne regrette pas d'avoir révélé à John qu'il n'était pas mort, parce que deux ans et sept mois se sont écoulés et- Sherlock n'est pas particulièrement doué pour comprendre les émotions- mais il pense que, pour John, il y a une grande différence entre le maintenir dans l'ignorance onze mois et presque trois ans.

 

Et puis un jour, quelques semaines plus tard alors qu'il est de passage en Afghanistan, Sherlock reçoit un message de Mycroft qui lui dit qu'il a été réhabilité, que ça y'est il n'est plus un officiel escroc, et qu'il peut rentrer.

Et Sherlock vient tout juste d'abattre Moran, et il avait estimé qu'il lui restait encore quatre mois avant de dissoudre entièrement le réseau, et deux avant d'être entièrement réhabilité, et il semble alors qu'il ait oublié de prendre en compte un facteur. Déterminant.

 

**.XXooOooXX.**

 

John observe la pluie torrentielle qui s'abat sur Londres depuis la fenêtre, et quand il se retourne il n'y a personne. Il entend des pas et des craquements partout. Son regard s'oriente de nouveau vers le rue inondée, et il se fige.

La surprise et l'appréhension coupe son souffle, il tremble d'impatience et redoute en même temps cette silhouette longue et fine qui se détache dans le paysage flou.

L'homme se dirige vers la porte du 221 Baker Street, puis il s'éloigne légèrement. Il hésite. John esquisse un mince sourire sans joie, il se rappelle lorsque Sherlock avait décrété que des oscillations sur le trottoir étaient irrémédiablement signe d'une affaire de coeur. Son coeur à lui repart, et il va vite, les battements résonnant dans sa boîte crânienne alors qu'il anticipe l'entrée de cette présence, et qu'il espère de nouveau.

_John, reste tranquille, peut-être que ce n'est pas lui, peut-être aussi que tu imagines, peut-être que..._

L'homme rentre. Il s'engouffre à l'intérieur sans frapper, même si sa main est resté suspendue au-dessus de la poignée comme si il s'apprêtait à le faire. Et c'est Sherlock, c'est certain, c'est bien le seul qui ne se ferait pas annoncer à une heure pareille, voulant garder l'effet de surprise jusqu'au bout. Drama queen.

John se tourne brusquement vers la porte, et il sent sa peau s'électriser et irradier, ses membres meurtris par le temps consumés par une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais nommé avant. Et il sait, avec certitude, que c'est bien Sherlock derrière cette porte.

 

* *

 

Il l'attendait, John l'avait attendu, et quand Sherlock était finalement rentré à Londres, puis dans le salon du 221b Baker Street, il avait eu peur d'avoir dépassé une limite de temps, d'avoir raté John encore.

Alors quand il l'avait vu, paralysé au milieu du salon, il n'avait jamais été aussi triste et heureux à la fois, d'avoir blessé John, de leur avoir fait perdre tout ce temps, et de l'avoir quelque part perdu maintenant qu'il savait la vérité. Sherlock avait été l'âme soeur égoïste toutes ces années, il s'était caché à lui si longtemps, et il avait fallu qu'il approche la mort pour trouver le courage de le reconnaître.

Mais John n'était pas parti, il se tenait dans le salon et l'attendait, comme il l'avait fait toutes ces années, guettant le moment où il trouverait sa moitié, le moment où Sherlock lui ferait enfin un signe. Il semblait en colère toutefois et Sherlock se demandait si la seule raison qui retenait John de lui mettre une droite dans la mâchoire était qu'il n'avait pas envie de recevoir aussi la marque de son propre coup.

"Tu peux me frapper si tu veux. J'essaierai de ne pas te partager la trace." avait déclaré Sherlock d'un ton neutre, brisant le silence. La lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de John ne faiblissait pas.

Mon dieu il avait envie de s'auto-flageller, ce n'était absolument pas la bonne chose à dire, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'était préparé à dire à John, John ne pourrait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, et Sherlock faisait tout foirer comme toujours, incapable de comprendre les émotions et d'agir normalement.

John parla à son tour, son ton calme et tranchant: "Non, hors de question. Je veux que tu me partages tout désormais. Plus de dissimulation, plus de secrets, plus de limites entre nous."

Cela sonnait comme un reproche et une proposition. Oh. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que John voulait un engagement, avec lui, sans obstacles.

Sherlock ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose qu'il parle alors il se contenta d'acquiescer, un peu incertain tant que la colère n'avait pas tout à fait quitté les traits de John. Il devait lui dire pourtant, il devait cesser de se tapir dans le silence et exprimer ses sentiments, parce qu'il en avait, quand il s'agissait de John il était certain d'en être capable.

John s'était rapproché de lui, il regardait Sherlock avec une attention destabilisante, et le brun pouvait sentir son regard parcourir son visage et sa peau, laissant une empreinte brûlante dans son sillage.

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles...", avait commencé John. "Ce que tu m'as dit le premier jour de notre rencontre, à propos du lien d'âme soeur ?"

Sherlock a du mal à réfléchir, il voit la douceur se mêler à l'amertume dans les yeux de John, il voit sa main se crisper nerveusement et il lit l'émotion durement contenue dans les muscles de son visage. John continue:

"Tu as dit... Tu as dit que la chaîne était une contrainte, un emprisonnement... Que le lien ne pouvait que nous condamner à la douleur et à l'attente."

Sherlock ne sait pas encore où il veut en venir, il ne sait pas si c'est la manière qu'a trouvé John pour lui montrer que tout ça ne vaut pas le coup. Sherlock l'a laissé attendre tout ce temps après tout, et John ne mérite pas d'endurer ça à cause de lui, c'est vrai. Sherlock détourne le regard et il veut s'éloigner.

"Sherlock", intime alors le blond avec fermeté. Et il place sa main autour de son poignet, d'une pression si légère en comparaison à l'autorité du regard qui l'ancre sur place.

"Tu avais tord.", murmure John. "Tu as souvent raison mais pas là-dessus. Parce qu'une chaîne n'est pas juste une contrainte, la chaîne est une protection. Elle relie deux âmes éloignées par le temps, la distance. Quand- Quand l'un est en danger l'autre l'aide. _Elle rassemble._ C'est la promesse de partager _tous_ les risques ensemble, Sherlock. C'est ce qui fait que j'ai pu être là pour toi, avant même de te connaître. Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

Oui. Sherlock comprend. Et il est désolé. Et il veut dire à John qu'il s'est trompé sur tellement de choses à propos de lui et qu'il regrette.

"Tu es un idiot", confirme hargneusement John comme si il lisait dans ses pensées. "Un foutu connard égoïste et insensible".

 _Insensible._ Même John le pense, et il aurait raison de le penser. Sherlock ravale sa souffrance et garde une expression relativement neutre.

"Mais tu sais..." continue John avec une dureté chancelante. "Moi aussi, j'ai souvent tord."

Et il embrasse Sherlock.

 

Sherlock accueille le baiser avec surprise, la bouche contre la sienne est ferme et entêtante, mordant un peu ses lèvres en y déposant une pression électrisante. Sherlock ne ressent rien d'autre que cette connexion, que la sensation d'un achèvement et d'un commencement, enveloppé dans la chaleur de leurs visages. Les lèvres de John caressent alors les sienne avec une douceur mesurée et il rend le baiser avec ardeur, un peu perdu entre confusion et certitude. Il se demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas fait ça plus tôt parce que John est contre lui et contre personne d'autre et qu'il ne semble pas y avoir de meilleurs places pour eux que pressés l'un contre l'autre comme si ils n'étaient qu'un. Très vite cependant, _trop vite,_ John s'éloigne.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot" murmure t-il en pressant leur front ensemble. Et jamais une insulte n'avait sonné aussi merveilleusement à l'oreille de Sherlock, parce que les mots sont prononcés avec une adoration désespérée.

Avant que Sherlock n'ait le temps de s'excuser cependant, John a déjà reprit possession de sa bouche avec beaucoup moins de retient, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et agrippant les boucles brunes à l'arrière de sa tête. Sherlock laisse échapper un gémissement qui aurait pu être embarassant si il avait eu assez de recul pour s'en préoccuper. Ils se fondent l'un contre l'autre, essayant de réduire tout écart entre eux, tirant sur leurs vestes et entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser leur langues se rencontrer. Sherlock voudrait ne faire qu'un avec le corps de John, il sent qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils pourront respirer, _vivre,_ et que c'est pour ça que chaque éloignement était une déchirure.

Il doit parler. Il doit le dire à John. Il n'a plus peur.

\- "John, John écoute moi", murmure t-il contre ses lèvres avant de se retirer.

La respiration de John est saccadée contre sa joue, il dépose des baisers contre sa mâchoire et descend vers son cou, il ne semble pas prêt à l'écouter. Mais Sherlock ne peut pas le faire attendre encore, comme il l'a fait toutes ces années, il doit lui dire maintenant.

\- "John, tu dois savoir... Savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça."

John abandonne sa clavicule et remonte vers son menton, il n'ouvre pas les yeux pour voir le regard suppliant de Sherlock.

\- "Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, et je m'en fous. Maintenant tu es là et tu n'a pas intérêt à me quitter à nouveau. Bon sang Sherlock plus jamais."

Sherlock l'embrasse profondément en guise d'accord puis se décide à l'écarter avant de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il a encore sur son esprit.

\- "J'ai été lâche John, je suis désolé si tu savais," implore t-il. "Je suis tellement désolé. J'avais peur et- je ne te connaissais pas encore, et quand je t'ai rencontré je ne voulais pas y croire. Avant toi j'ai toujours pensé qu'être sans attaches était un avantage, que ça me protégerait de la souffrance, alors que tout ce que la solitude m'a apporté elle te l'a apporté aussi. De la douleur et un sentiment d'impuissance. Et- et je n'ai jamais voulu t'imposer le fait d'être lié à moi, alors je n'ai rien dit, parce que qui voudrait d'un sociopathe pour âme-soeur ?"

-"Ne dis pas ça" gronde John. Et il serre Sherlock fort et l'embrasse férocement, le plaquant contre le mur derrière eux. Il parle à son tour avec la même ferveur dont il fait preuve au contact de sa peau, et il plante son regard dans celui de Sherlock.

"C'est faux et tu le sais. Parce que quand il s'agit de toi Sherlock Holmes, quand je te vois maintenant et que je t'entends parler je n'ai qu'une seule certitude, c'est que tu as souffert autant que j'ai souffert et que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime."

 

Ils sont plus calmes tout à coup, la fièvre de leur étreinte se change en quelque chose de plus révérencieux comme la première découverte d'un amour partagé ou le recueillement d'une souffrance passée.

Alors Sherlock embrasse doucement John et repense à ce qu'il vient de dire. Il pense alors à son lui d'avant John, celui qui ne voulait pas s'affaiblir d'une liaison. Mais Sherlock a vu comme il était misérable sans John alors qu'il est entier et complet lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. John réveille cette part en lui qu'il taisait à ce moment-là; au moment où il avait été diagnostiqué sociopathe à quatorze ans, et où il était persuadé d'être incapable d'aimer et d'être aimé; parce que John ranime son humanité, et qu'il était le seul à la voir.

 

* *

 

Après cela, après d'autres promesses muettes échangées et quelque baisers rédemptoires, John avait commencé à le déshabiller, passant ses mains sur la peau jumelle, pâle et meurtris. Il avait reconnu sa cicatrice à l'épaule, la marque de sa chute de vélo lorsqu'il avait onze ans, les entailles aux mains, la collection tachetée d'ecchymoses serpentant autour des poignets, les mêmes tâches pourpres, les mêmes dommages parcourant son long torse fin et osseux. Sherlock l'avait laissé faire, frémissant audiblement sous les caresses aimantes et appliquées, attendant son tour pour se découvrir sur la peau de l'autre.

Puis il avait embrassé Sherlock, son visage, ses mains, son corps, et Sherlock avait reproduit les gestes à son tour, faisant glisser la chemise des épaules de John, sans précipitation. John s'était agenouillé et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les inscriptions près de la hanche de Sherlock, avec une telle douceur que Sherlock commençait à sentir ses jambes fléchir sous le poids de cette adoration.

Ils avaient ensuite rejoint le lit dans la chambre de Sherlock. Allongé, il était plus simple de parcourir le corps de l'autre; et alors que la merveilleuse bouche de John s'approchait dangereusement près de ses parties intimes, Sherlock remarqua la morsure du chien de Victor sur la cheville de John et il eut alors une envie subite et irrépressible de le mordre en signe d'appartenance. Il attira John à lui et enfonça un peu ses dents dans son cou, et John avait rit en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi il devrait aussi s'attendre à en payer le prix. Et Sherlock avait rit aussi parce que ce qu'il venait de faire était ridicule mais que ça ne l'empêchait pas de désirer que John lui fasse subir le même traitement en retour. Tout ce qu'il veut, Sherlock est tout à lui.

Avec leurs mains et leurs bouches, ils s'entraînent ensemble jusqu'à l'orgasme, la lenteur de leurs gestes ne suffisant pas tout à fait à atténuer le désir pressant, longtemps enfoui.

"John tout ce que je veux c'est être enchaîné à toi pour le reste de ma vie." avait dit très calmement Sherlock alors qu'ils se dévisageaient, étendus face à face sur les draps. John s'était rapproché un peu plus de lui, caressant d'une main la frange humide de Sherlock puis inspirant contre son cou:

"Je ne t'ai jamais quitté. J'ai toujours été là."

Ça aurait pu sonner niais mais c'était juste vrai, et Sherlock se sentait comme l'enfant qu'il était, persuadé que John serait son meilleur ami, différent et merveilleux, capable de le comprendre et de le protéger. Et John ne lui demandait même pas d'arrêter ses expériences, de renoncer aux risques. John voulait juste, depuis tout ce temps, simplement prendre les risques avec lui.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilààà !  
> J'espère que la lecture était agréable malgré ma tendance à faire un trop plein d'adverbes et de détours. En plus à la base, je n'avais pas prévu de faire autant d'étapes et de rentrer à ce point dans le détail, ça se répète un peu, et j'aime bien dans les fics qui suivent leurs vies en parallèle le fait que les paragraphes puissent être courts et exhaustifs et en même temps extrêmement efficaces, j'admire ça ! Moi je me suis un peu perdue xD, mais l'évolution des personnages et les règles de l'univers que j'ai crée me semblent réussis ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.
> 
> So, Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic ! J'attend vos retours avec impatience !
> 
> À bientôt ! *-*


End file.
